The Arrangement
by Jen215
Summary: Dramione! She had a secret she shared with only one other, an unbreakable vow with ramifications that neither could possibly have imagined. He stared at her for a few seconds before he slowly and carefully asked, "Are you sure? There is no turning back, no backing out."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way across the atrium to the lifts in the center of the building. Once inside the lift, she pressed the button for the 32nd floor and took in a deep breath. She pulled down on her black pencil skirt and shifted her clutch back and forth between arms. Time seemed to stand still as she impatiently waited to reach her destination. As the lift slowed she felt an uncomfortable churn in her stomach but she ignored the sensation and quickly stepped out into the lobby. A young woman with dark rimmed glasses looked up and smiled as Hermione approached the reception desk.

"He is waiting for you in his office." The young woman informed her. Hermione paused for a brief moment before smiling her thanks and heading down the long hallway to her left. Her footsteps were steady as she made her way toward the door at the end of the hall and she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves. Walking through that door would change her life forever and yet she wasn't able to determine if fear or sheer determination had dominated her feelings for the past week. It had taken seventeen days worth of consideration along with multiple meetings to iron out the agreement. She tried to think of everything, question every possible scenario so that she could fully understand the extent of the commitment she was making.

She knocked briskly before pushing open the door to reveal a large, bright modern space. Sunlight poured in through floor to ceiling windows lining the outer walls of his corner office.

"Granger", he acknowledged curtly as she entered his office. She turned briefly to close the door before facing him.

"Malfoy." She returned with a slight nod. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

He studied her for a moment trying to discern the reason for her visit. They had agreed to correspond with as few details as possible, in case an owl was intercepted, which left him wondering if she was here on another information seeking mission or if she had made a decision. She seemed more uneasy then the previous times she had been in his company and he noticed that her usual impatience was absent. In their past few meetings she would jump right into the questions that had been plaguing her, but this time she was reserved.

Once she was perched in the chair across from him, he spoke. "I'm going to guess that you are not here seeking information." It was not a question but a statement of his belief.

"You are right. That should make you happy since I have assaulted you with a plethora of questions and scenarios over the past couple weeks." She smiled a soft smile.

He gave a tight smile at her poor attempt to infuse humor into the tense atmosphere that had settled between them. "The only thing that will make me happy is for you to agree to my proposal." He answered truthfully.

"Right." She was silent for a moment while she studied his handsome features. He appeared calm on the outside just as he had each time they met and she wondered momentarily if he was always this formal and controlled. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest and she took another deep breath, to calm her nerves.

"Yes. My answer is yes."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he slowly and carefully asked, "Are you sure? There is no turning back, no backing out." At her incredulous look, he added, "I know that you are not entering into this lightly but, I just want to be sure."

"Thank you for checking, but I'm sure." She responded adamantly. "I have been weighing this…proposal for the past two weeks and although I may not be entirely comfortable with particular aspects of our arrangement, I cannot pass up the opportunity you have provided me." She concluded.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Good. So then there should be no reason to postpone taking the vow." He determined.

"Right." She replied, her voice portraying a certainty that she didn't quite feel. She knew what they were agreeing to on paper and in theory. She had tried to think of another way that didn't involve taking a sacred vow, leaving her no option of escape if she changed her mind, but there was nothing. The brown eyed witch tried to imagine her life in six months from now, a year, two years… it was so difficult. She didn't know him well enough but she was also desperate and that had helped her reach her decision. She was too busy thinking through the logistics of their agreement to deal with her feelings about it. She knew her emotions would catch up with her at some point but she didn't want them to influence such an important decision about her future.

"Would you like to review the specifics?" He asked her in a flat tone that gave her no indication as to his feelings.

"No, Draco, that won't be necessary. I know what I'm agreeing to. I suppose there will still be plenty of little things that we will have to figure out together." she sent him a knowing look.

"Yes,…I suppose that is true." He looked lost in thought for just a moment before he stood and came around the desk to sit in the empty chair next to her. She had never seen him look nervous and today was no different. Although he seemed more rigid then normal his strong confidence was evident, overshadowing any other emotion that might be fighting its way to the surface.

"Do you know the incantation?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

He waved his wand and the large blinds slid silently across the windows closing them off from the outside world. "Insulato", he said softly ensuring that they would not be overheard. She noticed that the lamp on his desk now provided the only light in the room and she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit office.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She assented.

The details of their arrangement were spoken aloud as their unbreakable agreement bound them to one another. Once the vow was sealed Hermione bit her lip as the last wisps of magic dissipated signaling the start of a new life. Draco gave her a smile she had never seen before, it was small but appeared genuine and she found the emotion curious on him. With a wave of his wand, the blinds silently slid open and the sunlight of the cool spring day flooded the office once more. He stood and offered his hand to help her up. She took it willingly but gave him a quizzical look. He pulled her up and then bent his head and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you." He told her earnestly.

She was shocked by the contact and only nodded in response as she studied him. "I need to get back to work." She decided out loud, grabbing her clutch. He opened his office door for her and then continued with her down the hall to the lift. They walked in silence and Hermione idly wondered what would come next. She had already decided that she would let Draco take the lead since he seemed so confident in their abilities to pull this off. She would go along with whatever he requested of her, which made her anxious, but she was determined to show her commitment by openly trusting his decisions. He had been very forward with her in his intentions and had shown his commitment. She, on the other hand, had done nothing but question every detail of their arrangement, giving him reason to doubt her.

"Have dinner with me Saturday?" he asked as they waited for the lift to arrive, "I will pick you up at seven."

"That sounds fine." She responded and looked up giving him a forced smile.

She walked into the lift and flexed her hand in a small wave goodbye as the doors closed removing her from sight. Draco stood staring at the lift doors as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep calming breath before he turned around to face the rest of his day.

* * *

It was the day after she had taken the vow and she had been surprisingly successful in forcing down the realities of what occurred just the previous afternoon. Although a bit of anxiety had settled in her gut she had decided that she was going to take this a day at a time and that she would deal with the changes as they occurred. She stayed up late into the night reading until she was exhausted, too tired to think about what she had done. The morning arrived and with it regret. She hurried through her routine trying her best not to let the doubt consume her; she just needed to burry herself in work so she could escape the realities of her situation. On her way into her office she focused on the end result and that elated feeling that swelled inside of her at the thought. She knew she could do this, would do this. It was for them, not her, and she would survive, maybe even come out a better person in the end.

There was a knock on her door before Rachel, her secretary, poked her head in Hermione's office. "Draco Malfoy is here to see you." She announced with a smile.

"Oh…well…send him in." she responded, clearly surprised. Rachel left the door ajar and a few moments later Draco knocked as he pushed the door open.

"Malfoy?" she questioned as he came into view.

"Hello, Granger." He replied before he stopped to look around her cozy office.

"What…" she began before he cut her off.

"Are you free for lunch today?" He asked. "I had a meeting with Magical Law Enforcement this morning." He added as an explanation for his being at the Ministry.

"Oh…" she glanced at the calendar on her desk before answering him. "Yes, I'm free. Where did you want go?"

"Are you ok with eating upstairs? I don't have a lot of time but there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

She gave him a quizzical look but then smiled. "Everything alight?" she questioned as she came around her desk to join him.

"Perfect." he responded with a grin as he let her exit the office first and walked beside her down the hall that led to the lifts.

They were seated at one of the tables that lined the perimeter of the Ministry's café area. The pair had forged an understanding during the years following the war, which only helped to make their interactions more comfortable during the times they saw one another at various social functions. The conversation flowed smoothly throughout their lunch and she sensed that Malfoy was in a good mood, but it did little to quell her apprehension about their situation. She kept waiting for him to bring up his reason for wanting to see her today but he had not broached the topic. Her curiosity was eating at her and half a dozen possible reasons for their impromptu lunch ran though her head before she remembered their vow. She sighed realizing that there might not be any real reason for his sudden appearance in her office but the thought did not diminish her need for an explanation.

"So you wanted to see me? I suppose I need to get used to that?" She inquired with a hint of teasing to her words.

He gave her a small frown before his face became serious. "I'm committed, Granger, I told you that." He replied curtly as he leaned across the table slightly.

She was taken aback by the intensity of his tone. She knew he was committed to this but to hear him profess it made her nervous. Could she really do this, and with him? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, it didn't matter now, she had taken a vow. She suddenly felt warm with embarrassment. Did he think that she wasn't taking this serious, that she wasn't committed? "I was only teasing you, Malfoy. I would never question your commitment and I hope you never have to question mine." She answered with an edge to her words.

A smirk broke out across his face in satisfaction at her words. He took a minute to look her over, enjoying the blush that lightly tinted her cheeks. She was undeniably beautiful, a fact that was not lost on him. This wasn't the first time he had noticed; he had been in her company far too many times over the past five years not to notice. She had changed since their days at Hogwarts; her hair tamed, her clothing more fitted and there was a maturity to her looks now.

He took his napkin from his lap, folded it in half and placed it on the table. "I donated a substantial amount of money to your research project today. I didn't do it personally; the funds came from my company so it won't look suspicious. We were very specific regarding the use of the funds, as we had discussed. I hope this will be satisfactory?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as his words hit her. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks and she furiously wiped at her eyes before she pulled herself together and looked at Draco. "Thank you." She whispered.

He acknowledged her thanks with a nod and immediately looked away from her to check the watch on his wrist. He felt uncomfortable being faced with such a vulnerable witch; this was a side of her he never anticipated seeing. "I need to get back to my office. Can I walk you to the lift?" He asked as he stood and straightened his suit coat.

"Sure." She replied as she collected her thoughts and stood up.

They walked side by side out into the lobby at the Ministry. "I don't think any of this has really sunk in yet, I still feel a bit numb."

He didn't respond but instead slowed as they neared the lifts. He wasn't sure how to say good bye to her and mentally scolded himself for not considering this. Just then the lift opened and he realized he was out of time.

"I will see you Saturday." He told her.

"Thank you for lunch and...your help." She replied and offered a small smile before she turned and got on the lift. She watched his graceful strides take him back though the lobby as the door to the lift closed in front of her.

"Oi, Malfoy!" He heard someone call out to him as he headed for the street exit and he turned to see Harry approaching.

"Potter." He greeted with a nod.

"Glad I ran into you, saves me having to send an owl." He grinned. "Interested in a pick-up game on Sunday morning?" he questioned his former colleague.

"You know I can't pass up an opportunity to beat you at Quidditch." He replied with a smirk. "The normal place?"

"Yep, and Molly insists everyone stay for lunch… one of these days you have to stay, Malfoy." He added.

Draco nodded. "I might just do that." He offered, much to Harry's surprise. "Sunday, then." He confirmed and turned, walking to the exit.

"Sunday." He heard Harry cheerfully agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 2**

'Ginny," she began as she poured coffee into her favorite mug. It was Saturday morning, and the girls were catching up over coffee in Hermione's London flat. This had been a regular part of their weekly routine ever since their graduation from Hogwarts. "I have to tell you something."

Ginny looked up from the Witch Weekly magazine she was skimming though and looked at her friend. "What is it?" she questioned curiously.

Hermione smiled as she felt an embarrassed blush creep onto her cheeks. "I have a date tonight." She announced as she pulled out a chair and sat with Ginny at the kitchen table.

A wide smile broke out on the redheads face and she suddenly squealed with delight. Hermione laughed at her friend's excitement, momentarily forgetting her apprehension at reveling who she had a date with.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! Now spill, who are you going out with?" Ginny questioned with a grin.

Hermione took a deep breath and gave her friend an uneasy smile. "Malfoy."

There was a long silent pause in which Ginny's jaw dropped open just slightly as her eyes widened with the news.

"Draco Malfoy? Really?!" Ginny questioned in disbelief. You haven't been out in forever, and Merlin knows how many times I've tired." She teased her friend. "Then the first date you've had in ages and it's with Malfoy? I'm gonna be honest, I'm kind of in shock right now." She laughed as she looked to her friend for an explanation. After a pause in which Hermione gave her an incredulous look she continued, "I know he's a decent bloke these days but… How did all of this come about anyway?" She questioned with sincere interest.

"Well, you know that research proposal I've been working on and trying to get funding for?"

Yeah, of course." Her friend responded.

"I got desperate to find more options for funding and decided to broaden my scope. I started sending the proposal to all the largest Wizard run businesses in England. It had been a month and I hadn't heard anything until I got a call from Malfoy. He said his company might be interested in investing given the benefit the research could mean for the Wizarding community and asked if he could meet me to discuss my proposal. We met a few times…"

"A few?" Ginny questioned with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"Oh, stop it!" Hermione reprimanded laughing. "Right, so… we met a few times and sort of hit it off, I guess. Then he asked me out." She concluded.

"Wow." Ginny breathed.

"I know." The older witch sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, part of me wonders if I agreed just because his company will be providing funding."

"That's great news about the funding, Hermione!" she exclaimed before adding thoughtfully, "I can see how you might feel like you have to accept his invitation…"

She realized her mistake when her friend let the sentence hang between them and tried to quickly recover. "I didn't mean it that way, Gin. Well, I sort of did… It's just… it's Malfoy and I would never have thought I could like him that way. You know?"

"I guess…" she conceded hesitantly. "It's definitely going to be an adjustment if you two start dating."

Hermione let a genuine smile grace her lips as she realized she had Ginny's support, which meant she had Harry's. "Actually, I'm kind of nervous about tonight. Does that mean I'm excited? This is too weird…" she laughed.

"You do really like him, huh?" she asked eyeing her friend carefully. "Your're not under the Imperius Curse or ingested some kind of love potion?" The redhead teased.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "Of course not! Malfoy has been great, other than being a little too stoic for my liking, but I'm getting used to it."

"That's got to be his upbringing. His parents are like that too, no emotion." She informed her friend. So…I need to know details. How did 'Mr. Stoic' ask you? What did he say?" Ginny inquired with a grin.

Hermione smiled brightly at Ginny, thankful that she had support instead of the criticism she had prepared herself for. "He said something like, 'Have dinner with me on Saturday?' and well… you know, he can be charming, when it suits him… and before I knew it I heard myself agree." She rambled on, embarrassment warmed her cheeks. It felt good to be honest, even if it was only a partial truth; there was so much that she wasn't going to be able to share about her relationship with Draco.

"Well, I've never been on the receiving end of the Malfoy charm but if the rumors are true, it's irresistible." She teased her friend laughing.

"Thanks for your support; I was worried you would be hauling me to St Mungos to get checked out." Hermione confessed, laughing lightly. "I think I've been so worried about what everyone else will think of this that I haven't put much thought into how I feel about… well, dating him."

"I don't blame you." She somberly admitted. "This is bigger than just worrying about Harry or Ron's reactions."

"Yeah, and the last thing I want is for my best friend to hear about my date from Witch weekly or the Prophet." Hermione offered.

"And it probably will make the paper, those photographers are relentless." She shook her head, but smiled. "You can't worry about that now, we'll deal with it when we need to." Ginny reassured cheerfully. "I, of course, will need all the details." She informed Hermione. "Come to the burrow Sunday, the guys are playing Quidditch, we can catch up while we watch. You know Mom will expect you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss Molly's cooking or time with my best friend." Hermione confessed happily.

"Oh!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed and then started laughing. "I hope your date goes well tonight, otherwise Sunday might be a little awkward…" she trailed off still laughing.

Realization dawned on Hermione's face and she began laughing along with Ginny. "Could you imagine…" she choked out between boughs of laughter. Of course Draco would be at the Burrow on Sunday, he made it to almost every game.

"I'm so out of practice with this dating thing, Sunday could be awkward even if the date goes great." She conceded. The date would go off without a hitch, this much she knew, it was thinking about the future that gave her stomach that uneasy feeling.

Ginny just smiled thinking about how nervous Hermione seemed to be about her date. She had never seen her quite like this and she fleeting considered that maybe there were stronger feelings towards the blonde then she had been lead to believe. "Come on," she said, standing from the table, "we need to pick out an outfit for you to wear tonight."

* * *

Promptly at seven in the evening Hermione heard a knock on the door of her flat. She took a calming breath as she headed to the door. She quietly removed the wards surrounding her apartment with a few mumbled spells and a swish of her wrist. "Alahamora" opened the door with a small click to reveal a dapper Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, come in." she greeted trying her best to hide the nervousness she felt. He was dressed in a black suit with a thin black tie and seemed taller somehow as he stood in her foyer. She was suddenly grateful that Ginny had insisted she wear her black cocktail dress since it was clear they were not going anywhere casual.

"Hermione, you look lovely." He complimented. She found herself thinking about the Malfoy charm that Ginny had mentioned earlier that morning and wondered idly if he was always like this.

"Can I get you a drink?" She inquired as she watched him peer around her small flat.

"Thank you, but I think we should go, I've made reservations." He provided.

"Ok, just let me grab my coat." She opened the closet and found her favorite black dress coat but before she could make any attempt to put it on, Draco had a hold of it.

"Allow me." He offered and she looked at him briefly before smiling as he placed the material around her shoulders.

"I was hoping we could walk the short distance to the restaurant, if that's alright with you." He told her standing in front of her.

"Sure, that's alright with me. It's supposed to be a beautiful night." She added. He smiled at her but stood rooted to the spot looking thoughtful.

"We will have to be careful about what we say to one another when we are anywhere in public." He began, "Tonight, let's just get to know each other. I've only really known you from afar but to make this work we are going to have to spend the time to really get to know one another." He told her seriously.

"Draco, listen, we've talked about this already and I would appreciate if you would treat me with enough respect to not insult my intelligence or my ability to function in a relationship." She replied irritably.

"Right. I apologize." He responded immediately.

"Trust me, please. At least until I give you reason not to?" She negotiated.

He nodded his agreement. "That sounds fair." He concluded with not a hint of emotion on his face.

He offered her his arm as they made their way out of her building and she wrapped her hand around his elbow without hesitation. It wasn't a long walk and before she knew it they were seated in a secluded area of a very nice muggle restaurant.

"To be honest, I thought we would be headed for Wizard London. This is a pleasant surprise." She told him.

He grinned in response. "You didn't want our first date to make the front page of the prophet or that gossip rag did you?" He teased her lightly.

"Good point." She frowned, knowing how true his words really were. She had experienced being followed and photographed more times then she cared to recollect. At one point she thought it was something that she would get used to but, it never happened, it was always a burden. Having her picture featured in a gossip magazine or the Prophet was sort of cool the first couple of times but then when the reports started speculating that her and Ron were headed toward a breakup, that had been the end for her. The spotlight shined so brightly right after the war and it took far too long to figure out how to manage the fame the war had brought her. She resolved to stay out of the public eye if she could, although deep down she knew that was an impossibility.

"So I assume by the greeting we received from the owner that you come here often?" she inquired.

"I guess that was pretty obvious, huh." He chuckled. She watched in fascination as his features became more pleasant and then she realized how few times he let his guard down. "I have a lot of business dinners here. The food is wonderful and the service is impeccable. Plus, it's more discrete than the restaurants in Diagon Alley."

"That's probably the biggest reason I moved to muggle London, it's discrete. Although I have to admit it has just as many draw backs as it has perks. I have to be so careful with my magic."

"I'm actually in muggle London as well." She could not hide her surprise and after a moment he felt compelled to offer an explanation. "My office is here in London, as you know, it's more convenient to live close by."

"I had no idea!" she exclaimed. "I guess I hadn't considered that you would live anywhere other than Malfoy Manor." She admitted and he chuckled again.

"That would be a sad state of affairs if I was still living at home. Hermione, no one wants to live with their parents, even if they have their own private wing, you're still under the same roof. Plus my mother's insistence that I marry one of the available pureblood witches has become too much to bear." He admitted.

"That does sound awful." She replied thoughtfully. Suddenly a realization hit her, this wasn't just about her research, this was personal. She would have to inquire more about it another time. She was pulled from her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Well, I think I've finally put a stop to her nagging. I let her know that I was dating someone and as long as things were going well that I would bring you over to meet them in a month's time."

Hermione's mouth was agape as she stared wide eyed at her dinner partner. "You've got to be kidding." She hissed angrily.

"Please tell me that this wasn't the one piece of information you neglected to consider when you agreed to… see me?" he questioned with irritation.

"Well…" she had considered them but didn't imagine that they would be a large part of her life considering their stance on pureblood and muggle borns. She had anticipated several very uncomfortable meetings but not so soon into their arrangement. She also couldn't figure out why he would tell them so soon, why had that been necessary? "I just didn't expect to be spending time with them so soon, that's all. Believe me, I considered them." she added in a mumble.

"They're not as bad as they once were, I promise." He told her with a smirk.

"Why tell them so soon?" she inquired trying to mask her annoyance.

"No choice, I couldn't let them find out by reading it in the paper. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't disclosed who it is that I'm dating." He told her with the smirk still on his face.

"To your point, they are going to see it in the paper at some point and know it's me." She shot back.

"Yes, that's most likely the case but I plan to tell them just how smitten I am before the picture makes the paper. It will be hard for them to deny me my happiness after they watched me date one miserable witch after another… most at their suggestion. It was a mess. That's why I moved into my own flat. I told them I would find my own way, and well, here we are." He concluded stoically.

Their waiter suddenly appeared to take their order and Hermione was thankful for the interruption. The rest of dinner went by quickly as the pair discussed work and Ministry politics. Hermione was surprised she enjoyed his company as much as she did. They had always been cordial when they had seen each other at Ministry functions and as of late, social gatherings as well. She had been reluctant to believe that he had changed but after Harry had befriended the former Slytherin she realized the rumors were true. Malfoy had managed to infiltrate her group of friends and she had watched him from afar trying to decipher the mystery that surrounded the tall blond, never allowing herself the opportunity to get to know him.

He offered her his arm again as they made their way out of the restaurant and back down the London street.

"Thank you for dinner… and you were right, the food was amazing and the service was excellent. We should go there again." She added thoughtfully.

"That can be arranged." He told her keeping his eyes on the sidewalk ahead.

"I actually had a lovely time….really." she told him earnestly with a smile. He turned his head to look at her hiding his shock at her words behind a trained look of indifference.

"I'm glad because I intend to start monopolizing more of your time", he told her seriously. She eyed him curiously but his calm exterior didn't give any hint of teasing. She looked ahead frustrated that she couldn't read him.

He walked her back to her flat and stepped inside to say goodbye. "Will you be at the Borrow tomorrow?" he inquired as she hung her coat in the closet.

"I will… and if I heard right you will be playing Quidditch in the morning?" she countered closing the closet and walking toward him. He found himself speechless for just a moment while he watched her as she approached. He hoped that she had missed his blatant starring but knew she had noticed by the quizzical look that graced her features. He took in a breath to clear his head before he answered.

"Yes, I hate to miss an opportunity to beat Potter. It's been a tough habit to break." He informed her jovially. "I'm considering staying for lunch as well, just so you're not surprised." His voice serious again.

"You should, Molly will be happy that you're finally going to stay to eat." She smiled.

"Well goodnight, Hermione." He said before he turned to open the door and take his leave.

"Goodnight." She offered from her spot in the middle of the foyer.

He nodded and closed the door behind him and quickly strode out of her building and into the crisp night air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 3**

The burrow was quiet when Hermione arrived and she breathed a small sigh of relief. The date may have gone well but that had done nothing to quell the nervousness she felt. She was intentionally late to ensure the guys would already be in the air playing Quidditch by the time she arrived. She walked the worn path that followed alongside the tree line until she reached the open field, it was empty and she smiled at the wonders of magic. She followed the path to the left and made her way down the edge of the field a little ways before stepping onto the grass. As she passed through the invisibility charm surrounding the field a cool air caressed her skin briefly. When the sensation faded the Weasley's pitch and the sounds of the Quidditch game filled her senses. She stopped to observe the game and players for a moment before turning her head to look for Ginny. She spotted the redhead a few feet away sitting on a hideous orange couch along the edge of the pitch. Ginny gave her friend a knowing smirk as she sat down.

"So…" Ginny inquired, impatiently.

Hermione laughed, "It's good to see you too, Gin. Who's winning the game?"

"Hermione, stop stalling and spill! I've been waiting all morning for your sorry arse to get here so you could fill me in on your date. Now spill!" she demanded.

"All right, no need to get your knickers in a twist." She replied with a smirk. "I'm only dragging it out to so I can watch you squirm." She teased her friend. Hermione tucked one foot under her and put the other on the couch between her and Ginny. "It went really well. He was actually funny, if you can believe it."

Ginny grinned before berating her friend with questions about her date. She inquired about everything from place and topics of conversation to Draco's attire and how flirty he was. "Ok, so he didn't kiss you but did he try to hold your hand?" Ginny asked.

"No, no hand holding either. He did put his hand on my lower back as we made our way out of the restaurant and he offered me his arm when we walked. Like I told you, he was a gentleman the entire night." She concluded.

Hermione watched with a small smile as her friend processed all the information. "Don't think too much about it Gin, it's only our first date."

Suddenly there was a lot of yelling from above and both girls looked up to see George and Charlie arguing over a foul. The disagreement appeared to end quickly and the game resumed within minutes. Hermione had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Ginny that she had almost forgotten why they were out on the field this morning. As she watched the players flying through the air her eyes fell on two figures hovering above the pitch. Harry and Malfoy seemed to be talking to one another while they looked for the snitch and Hermione was once again reminded of how many things really had changed since the end of the war. As she watched them Draco turned his head to scan the pitch but stopped when he noticed her watching him. His eyes met hers briefly and he smiled before resuming his search for the snitch.

"Do you think he'll stay for lunch?" Ginny suddenly inquired.

"It's possible."

"Will you sit with him? This is so fun." She giggled.

"Stop it, Gin! You're going to have me blushing before he ever gets off his broom." Hermione laughed along with her friend. "I feel like a school girl again… I'm totally rubbish at dating!" she admitted through her laughter. Although she joked with Ginny she couldn't help but wonder how "real" their relationship would be. Would they get into a routine of putting on a show in public and just ignore each other in private? She wondered idly about the possibility of having an actual friendship with the former Slytherin. They seemed to be getting along well so far so she quickly concluded that she would strive for a friendship with him since that seemed reasonable. It would probably be littered with public displays of affection, much to her dismay, but she could handle it as long as she kept the end result in mind. She wondered briefly if she would ever be able to come clean about their arrangement but quickly dismissed the absurd idea.

The game lasted another hour and the girls stood and stretched as the players dismounted their brooms and walked over. Draco walked with Harry at the back of the group as they approached the girls. There was a lot of commotion as everyone greeted Hermione and talked about the game. No one loitered for long since lunch was waiting back at the burrow and within minutes Hermione found herself face to face with Draco.

"Hey, nice game." She offered with a smile.

"Thanks." He returned her smile as they started walking toward the charmed barrier surrounding the field. "Potter was off his game today so it wasn't nearly the challenge it could have been." He joked, receiving a punch in the arm from Harry.

"Well, I'm not the only one that was distracted." He shot back with a knowing look. Harry managed to dodge Draco's punch but not the slap to the head that came as soon as his attention was back on Ginny.

As they neared the burrow they could see a long table out in the lawn that was piled with food for lunch. Everyone from the field filed into seats and as Hermione slid in next to George, she felt Draco sit down on her other side. She turned and gave him a small smile before looking across the table at Ginny and Harry.

He was being forward by claiming the seat next to her but he knew no one would think anything of it since he had never actually attended a lunch here before. He slid in close, leaving less than a palm width between them on the bench. Although he had time to look her over back at the field he resisted the urge and had kept his eyes to her face. Now in such close proximity, everything about her assaulted his senses. She smelled of vanilla and he noticed the low cut of her t-shirt, and the snug fit of her jeans. He was attracted to her and he planned to use that to his advantage in order to fulfill his terms of the agreement. He knew enough about her by what he had seen for himself or learned from Potter to know spending time with her would be bearable.

"Glad you decided to join us for lunch, Malfoy." Harry offered.

"You know this locks you in to lunch from now on, right?" George teased as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Draco laughed, "I figured as much."

Hermione didn't know how she was supposed to feel about having Malfoy at her side. She knew she would get used to it at some point but right now she was acutely aware of how much distance separated her and the blond wizard. The three inches between them might have been enough to prevent contact but she could almost feel his every move. She tried her best to mask her emotions so she would appear relaxed; thankfully she had lots of practice perfecting the technique after her breakup with Ron.

"Oi, Ginny! Quit hogging the potato salad and pass it down!" Ron hollered from the opposite end of the table.

"Just relax, Ron, it's not like you won't get some eventually." She reprimanded

Hermione laughed turning toward Ron and noticed the red creeping up his neck as he sent a glare at Draco. When Ron felt her eyes on him he looked at her briefly before looking down at his plate. Why was it too much to ask that he be civil after all these years? His intense stubbornness had been the cause of many fights when they were together and she wondered for a moment if Draco could be that stubborn, but then realized it didn't matter. She smiled at her foolishness, stubborn or not, she was committed. Hermione bit her bottom lip at that thought. "Committed", indeed, but to what? She was certainly committed to her research and now to the agreement she had made with Draco, but was she committed to him? No, of course not…

"Excuse me." She mumbled as she abruptly stood from the table. When Ginny gave her a quizzical look she mouthed the word 'loo' to her friend before quickly making her way into the house. She couldn't breathe, she needed to be alone.

Once in the bathroom a flick of her wand locked the door and she put her back against it and slid down to the floor. How had she been so stupid? Had desperation turned her into some kind of idiot? She should have taken more time to think this through. She was so good at repressing her emotions, and in this instance to a fault. She would be committed to him, and willingly. She would tie herself to him for an agreed upon time and they would both benefit from this. Another wave of dread settled over her as she remembered that she was unable to talk to anyone about her arrangement.

There was a knock on the door and she heard, "Hermione, everything alright?"

It was Ron. She couldn't think of another person that would be worse to deal with at this moment.

"Yes, Ron." She answered. She sighed and stood. "I'll be right out." After she checked her reflection in the mirror she opened the door and almost walked right into her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey." He greeted looking her over with concern. "Sure you're alright? Malfoy wasn't being a git was he? I thought maybe he said something that upset you and that's why you came inside."

Anger quickly surfaced and she had to take a deep breath before speaking. "Ronald, really! I think it's obvious why I left the table." She responded waving her hand toward the lavatory. "Malfoy has been perfectly friendly, why would you think ill of him?"

"I don't trust him." He retorted with force.

"Has he given you a reason not to? Wait, on second thought, I don't want to know. I'm not going to argue with you, we've done enough of that in the past to last us a lifetime." She turned and walked away from him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out before she could say anything. "I'm sorry for all of it, Hermione." He released her arm and gave her a small smile.

She forced a smile back. "I know." She turned, walking away from him and this time he let her go.

She stepped out of the house and noticed that a few people were standing preparing to go home. This was a perfect opportunity to take her leave. She needed more time to think and she needed to be alone.

She hugged all of her friends good-bye before coming face to face with Draco.

"I'm heading out as well, I'll walk with you to the apperation point." He offered.

"Sure." She smiled half heartedly.

"Harry. Take care." Draco spoke as he shook hands with the dark haired wizard.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Malfoy" Harry teased. "Let's grab lunch the next time you're at the Ministry?"

"Sounds good, Potter."

"Good to see you guys!" Hermione called as she waved over her shoulder leaving Draco behind.

Draco caught up to her in two quick strides and wasted no time on small talk.

"I would like to have lunch with you again, this week. I will be at the Ministry on business this Tuesday."

She looked up at him and slowed her pace slightly. He seemed rushed and she wondered if he had somewhere to be. She nodded her head in agreement and he continued.

"Are you free Saturday? I thought we could spend some time getting to know each other. I'd like it to be private, if you have no objections."

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned eyeing him cautiously.

"Let's meet early, around four o'clock. You can come to my place and then we can figure dinner out later – something casual."

She thought about it a few seconds before nodding. "Alright."

"I've got to run but I will see you Tuesday." He turned and apperated a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 4**

The week had gone by much too fast for Hermione's liking but she had managed to finalize and submit all the necessary paperwork to begin testing for her research project. Now she just had to wait for Ministry approval. She was anxious to start testing her theories in the magical labs housed at the Ministry but knew it could be weeks before she heard anything. On Tuesday afternoon she had accompanied Malfoy to a sandwich shop in muggle London, and they managed to effectively avoid the press. In the hour they spent together she couldn't help but feel that they were just going through the motions; having lunch because that was what they were supposed to do, but not because they wanted to. She figured, as she sat across from him at lunch, that she should get used to this since there would be a lot of things done out of necessity verses want. Maybe there would come a time when it quit feeling forced. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company; he could be great when he wanted to, but he could also be cold and brusque too. The idea that this could be a difficult adjustment for him as well crossed her mind briefly as they parted ways outside the Ministry. He always appeared calm and controlled but she knew he couldn't possibly be like that all the time. Maybe Saturday she would gain new insight, maybe begin to figure him out.

As she applied a light dusting of makeup to her face in preparation for her day with Draco the realization that this was going to be so much harder to pull off then she had initially imagined rang loudly in her head. The thoughts had been gnawing at the back of her mind since her Tuesday lunch date but she had ignored them and instead buried herself in her work. Now she stared at her reflection in the mirror as one shocking thought after another assaulted her brain.

'I will have to pretend to like him…'

'…and be affectionate with him…'

'…kiss him…'

'I will have to pretend to be in love with him…'

'… and get _bloody_ engaged …'

She continued to watch her reflection as the tears rolled down her face with reckless abandon. What had she done? She slumped to the floor and let loose the emotions that had been fighting to come free for weeks. She cried until her eyes were dry and her body spent. It took an hour for her to become calm and she dragged herself back into the shower to start fresh. She let cold water roll over her body until it seemed to numb all feeling so she could think rationally again. Slowly the intense emotional burden receded and she started to feel more like herself with every passing moment. She knew that the intimate side of this would be difficult but it was just one cost of the agreement she made with Malfoy. She realized then that it was a blessing she found him attractive, since displays of affection between them would be imperative to pulling this off. They would have to be comfortable with the small touches that come with being in a romantic relationship; otherwise she knew people would begin to question them.

Hermione pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and paired them with a fitted black and grey striped tank. She found her favorite black hooded top and pulled that on over her tank, zipping it halfway up in front. She opened her satchel and pulled out a small piece of parchment, unfolding it to reveal Draco's address written in his familiar slanted scroll. Not only did he live in muggle London, he lived a short three blocks from her. She momentarily contemplated walking before she remembered him saying he had connected her floo to his. She slipped her feet into ballet flats and threw a fistful of floo powder into the fire.

He heard his fireplace come to life and glanced at the clock to see that it was exactly four in the afternoon. A smirk graced his features for the briefest of moments; of course she would be right on time. He turned to look at the fire just as she emerged.

"Granger." He greeted, his tone colder than he had intended. He made eye contact just long enough to see her offer a small smile before he looked back to his work. "I need just a moment to wrap this up. Please, make yourself comfortable." He kept his eyes trained on the documents spread out in front of him when he spoke.

She immediately pulled her wand out of her pocket and with a swish of her wrist the silent cleansing spell removed the soot from her clothing. She hesitantly stepped into his study and peered around before slowing making her way to a large leather loveseat against the wall. She set her satchel down along the side of the couch before sitting. The room was spacious with a high ceiling, which she guessed had been charmed to that height. The wall behind Draco's large mahogany desk was comprised of a built-in bookshelf filled from floor to ceiling with tombs. On the adjacent wall, the fireplace was surrounded on either side by large windows adorned with heavy draperies. The spring sun poured through the openings in the window coverings, offering a pleasant ambiance to the room. She turned to inspect the wall behind her and found three abstract framed paintings that appeared to be done by the same artist. She stood to get a better look at the beautiful artwork that hung on his wall. His taste was impeccable but she never would have thought Malfoy could like such contemporary work.

"Romeo di Girolamo." Draco spoke from behind her. She turned her head briefly to look at the blond man still seated at his desk. His stare was intense as he watched her from across the room and she quickly turned her gaze back to the paintings as uneasiness blossomed in her stomach. "I saw one of his pieces in a gallery and it… sort of spoke to me. Anyway, I've collected a few more paintings over the years, as you can see."

"They're wonderful and...unexpected." she decided. "I thought your taste would be..."

"Darker?" he offered. She looked back at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

He slid several folders into an expensive leather bag before he came out from behind the desk and approached her. "I thought we could grab a drink before we get started, if you have no objections."

"None." she replied trying to mask the nervousness she felt. She would have to get over feeling apprehensive around him; it was just a matter of figuring out how. He led her down a long hall to a set of stairs that appeared to be located at one end of his flat. When they emerged at the bottom of the staircase she found herself in a large modern kitchen complete with dark cherry cabinets and granite countertops. She perched herself on one of the stools that lined the side of a large square island and looked around the kitchen while he washed his hands in the sink. When he finished he turned and observed her. She had her hair down framing her face and he noticed that it was straight instead of the light curl he was used to seeing. She suddenly turned to him having felt his stare, but he continued to look her over, keeping his stoic mask in place. He could tell his gaze was making her uneasy but he enjoyed throwing her off a little, an unsettled Granger was much more entertaining.

"I have butterbeer, wine, and an entire bar full of liquor as well as some juice, coffee and tea." He paused for a moment. "What will it be Granger?...or should I surprise you?" He asked, a smirk taking hold of his features. He couldn't help himself.

"Do you have gin? I could really go for a gin and tonic." She confessed.

"Interesting…" he drawled with his smirk still in place. "Come on Granger, let's get you a drink."

He walked over to a set of built in glass front cabinets along the side of the kitchen and tapped his wand on one of the panes. The cabinets slowly slid into the wall on the left revealing an entry to another room and Malfoy disappeared inside without looking back to see if she would follow. She stepped forward and peered into the long narrow room to find Draco already stationed behind the bar it contained. He pulled the gin off of the shelf and set it on the dark wood in front of him before looking up at her.

"It's called a bar, Granger. The drinks don't fix themselves you know."

She huffed but sauntered into the room and sat in the chair across from him. She watched as he poured the gin and then the tonic over ice. He reached inside a cabinet below the bar and pulled out a lime, slicing it with ease before sliding a small piece onto the rim of her glass.

"This is so strange…" she mumbled.

"Are you referring to our…arrangement or my hidden bar?" He inquired setting her drink down in front of her. She could hear the smirk in his voice but ignored it.

"Both I guess but mostly this…thing between us." She gestured back and forth between them with her hand for emphasis. "Actually, I am curious, why do you have a hidden bar?" she asked as she looked around the cozy space.

"Why not?" Was his cryptic reply. "I think we need to talk about our arrangement but first, we drink." He concluded as he poured himself a fire whisky from a squat maroon colored bottle. She obliged him, downing her drink in half a dozen sips. She could feel the desired effect and smiled as the unease seemed to lessen in intensity. After preparing another round of drinks he came out from behind the bar and settled himself into the tall bar chair next to her. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, he was sitting close and she could smell the faint scent of his cologne. He was distracting with his nice smell and handsome face and she took a moment to mentally scold herself for having such thoughts. After careful consideration, she decided that asking him what the hell they had gotten themselves into, would only give him a reason to doubt her so instead she stated the obvious.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I imagined." She admitted lamely.

"I know."

"We will have to become good actors or people are going to figure out this is just a sham." She informed.

"I know." He replied again enjoying the frustration his short answers were creating.

"We are going to get a lot of press when this goes public." She continued.

"I know."

She finally looked at him this time, turning her whole body toward him to scrutinize his features and he smirked at her, pushing her frustration even farther. "You're going to have to touch me…kiss me. Tell me, _how_ are we supposed to make that believable?" She bit out the last part and his smirk faltered for a fraction of a second.

"I have ideas for how to deal with all of this but you are going to have to trust me." He told her his words taking on a serious tone. "Do you think you can do that?" His tone more harsh then he planned.

She stared at him for a long moment before she answered. "Stop testing me, Malfoy. If you actually have to ask then you are a bigger idiot than I gave you credit for." Her tone was cold and he knew he had pushed her far enough.

"I apologize and… I do believe that you trust me, at least on some level."

"Thank you."

"We will have to practice." He informed her after a few moments of silence.

"What?

"I didn't stutter, Granger. Practice."

She took a long pull from her drink before responding. "No, absolutely not. There is no need to make this anymore touchy feely then it's already going to be."

"Oh, come on Granger, where's your sense of adventure. Neither one of us is going to be getting any action other than what goes on between us so why not make it a bit more fun?"

"You've got to be kidding!" she raised her voice, anger filling the space between them. He figured it was worth a shot but he really had not intended to get her this riled up.

"I am." He replied calmly as he watched her anger slowly deflate.

"You have a sick sense of humor, Malfoy." She chastised and he laughed.

Two hours and several drinks later they emerged from the hidden space with hunger dominating all thought. Draco put the lasagna, he had prepared before Hermione arrived, in the oven and then began to wash the vegetables for a salad. They continued their conversation from earlier, trying to learn each other's preferences only now the topic was food. By the time dinner was over he knew exactly how she took her coffee and that she liked avocado on just about everything. He also knew, through observing her over the past couple of weeks, that she bit her bottom lip when she was trying to work something out in her head. She was easy to talk with and had no trouble matching his intelligence which was a refreshing change from the women he usually dated. He had tried hard not to notice how pretty she was, but spent all night failing miserably. He figured it was most likely the liquor talking, but kissing her seemed like a good idea at several points during the evening and if he didn't quit staring at her lips he was going to give her a real reason to be angry.

She watched as his eyes looked down to her lips for a moment before looking back up at her face. He had done that several times earlier but the action still made her falter mid-sentence, thankfully he didn't seem to notice. They had finished eating a while ago but had continued talking while they digested a bit. He suddenly stood and she watched him curiously as he collected his dishes and walked across the kitchen to the sink. She got up too, following his lead, and padded across the kitchen floor. As she neared, he stuck his hand out and took her dishes from her. Pasta was his favorite type of food, she had discovered, and he had a soft spot for treacle tarts. She had also found that she quite liked him when he relaxed a little since he wasn't nearly as arrogant as he put on.

They had made good progress in the day they spent together. She had learned a lot about the tall wizard but yet he still seemed like a mystery to her. Draco was surprised that the evening had gone so smoothly and that they had actually made good use of their time together. He let Hermione know about his plans to talk with his mother over lunch the following day. She seemed hesitant but did not question him about it.

"Once mother knows, we can go public."

"How public?..."

"Granger, we've talked about this…as public as any other couple that is dating. No more hiding out in muggle restaurants." He smirked from his spot beside her in the kitchen.

"Nice." She deadpanned, his humor lost on her. "It's late and I should probably go." She told him while she leaned on her elbows, tapping her fingernails on the granite island. He felt her nudge his shoulder with hers. "You're going to have to walk me back to the study since I'm not sure I can find my way."

"Alright." He agreed, standing to his full height.

As she headed for the stairs at the back of the kitchen he placed his hand on the small of her back. The contact took her by surprise and she glanced back at him as her skin tingled lightly beneath his touch.

"Just practicing." He defended with a grin when she turned to look at him. A laugh escaped her lips and he was shocked when she didn't brush his hand away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 5**

It was mid July and their relationship had been plastered across gossip rags for the past three months. Every magazine had pictures showing the pair out in various places across wizarding London; the captions and stories detailed their location and any dialog that may have been overheard by persons nearby. Draco was surprised to find that the public seemed to like the pairing and often listed reasons why they were a good match. He also found that this type of attention seemed to bring with it a positive attitude toward the Malfoy name, which had taken a severe beating following the war. Even his parents had noticed the shift and could no longer deny their approval of the muggle-born that appeared to have captured their son's heart. They may have liked her solely for helping rebuild their family name but at least they had found one reason to be supportive of the relationship.

Hermione found the changes in her personal life to be less of a burden then she had anticipated. They spent increasingly more time together going to lunch and dinners and grabbing dessert or coffee in between. From the outside she was sure that it looked like the pair was in a true relationship, all the way down to the hand-holding and pecks on the cheek. He still hadn't kissed her yet, well, not what she considered a real kiss anyway, but no one needed to know that. Whenever Ginny questioned it, she would remind her that Draco wasn't into public displays of that kind, and really, neither was she. Although this seemed to pacify her each time she still continued to question it, which made Hermione nervous.

He was running late but made sure to send an owl ahead so Hermione wouldn't wonder where he was. He knew it wasn't' necessary to let her know but with so many people getting together tonight, he wanted to make sure he was playing his part well. It had been a busy three months and he had made every effort for the two of them to be seen in public without making it seem as such. He had been right in thinking that her reputation would benefit his family name and was pleasantly surprised at how quickly things started to turn around. His mother had even mentioned wanting to take Hermione out to lunch, if she was agreeable. Their arrangement was turning out better than he had anticipated and for that he was grateful.

He stepped into the dim tavern and quickly looked around the bar before his eyes found the table occupied by his friends. On his approach he realized that Hermione had saved him a seat next to hers and he made his way around the table, greeting the familiar faces and shaking a few hands along the way. He rubbed his hand gently on her back, making her aware of his presence, once he reached her. She turned and gave him a smile he knew he didn't deserve, as she broke away from her conversation with Luna. "I was beginning to think you might not make it." She told him playfully.

He remained stoic but leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Glad to hear you missed me and, I quite like the dress." His voice was low and husky and she quickly ignored the feeling that blossomed in her stomach. She had worn the dress he bought for her last weekend on one of their very public shopping trips; she knew it would please him plus it hugged her curves in the most flattering way. As she turned her head to respond he moved forward to plant a kiss on her cheek and instead their lips met. She only had a moment to register what had occurred before he pulled back. A smirk graced his features but he didn't say a word as he sat down next to her.

He was having a great time until he watched Ron pull Hermione aside to have what was quickly turning into a heated conversation. He could see her discomfort from across the bar and patiently waited for her anger to flare before he would make his way over. Ron was clearly trying to argue something but she appeared to have it under control, so he waited, attempting to stay engaged in the conversation Potter was having with one of the Aurors from the Ministry. He managed to give his thoughts on the latest proposed policy change that would directly impact wizarding law enforcement before he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to face her and knew instantly that she was upset and Weasley was to blame. He turned away from the conversation careful to keep his emotions schooled and wrapped his arms around her hoping they offered some comfort. He didn't understand her relationship with Ron Weasley and after tonight he was putting an end to it. After all, that would be a very boyfriend thing to do, request she cut ties with her ex. He figured it could be considered a requirement, based on their arrangement and he would make that point if needed. Just thinking about the redheaded git made his anger boil to the surface.

He bent is head, bringing his mouth to her ear. "This friendship thing with Weasley is done. I won't tolerate it." He growled. "I have been patient with his bloody antics but no more. I don't want you alone with him… ever." He released her and pulled back to look at her, to make sure she understood and she stared back in shock, her eyes wide but curious. He softened his tone and moved his face close to hers. "He won't hurt you again, I won't allow it." He was intense but it was the passion behind his words that made her respond without thinking. She took a small step forward and pressed her lips to his in one fluid movement.

She could feel his surprise but only for the briefest moment before she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She let the kiss continue for just a moment before she realized her mistake. She had crossed a line she never intended to cross, or at least not until forced, and she had no one to blame but herself. She pulled away and they surveyed each other briefly before he broke the silence. "I need to take you home."

They quickly said their good-byes and Draco pulled Hermione by the hand out of the bar and into the warm night air. The shutters of cameras could be heard but the pair ignored them and apperated from sight moments after emerging from the tavern. Once they were safely back in her flat he turned to her, his eyes intense as they studied her. When she didn't look at him, he gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his. He didn't say anything and just watched her for a few more moments before he pulled her to his chest. She took a deep calming breath as she tried to make sense of what she had done and why he was holding her now.

"I should probably go. Are you alright or do you want me to stay for a bit?" He queried resting his chin on top of her head. She didn't answer right away but instead let her body indulge in his embrace, pretending for a moment that this feeling could be real and realizing how much she missed these kinds of moments.

"Sorry about earlier. I hope this doesn't make things awkward." She responded, not answering his question.

"Honestly, Granger, I'm not going to complain if you want to make it a habit, so you don't need to apologize to me." He teased her.

She pulled away from him and smacked his arm. "You are such a git sometimes." She told him laughing. "Go home, I'm fine."

He wasn't ready to leave but he knew not to push her. She would continue to warm up to him and he found he quite liked the idea. He looked her over one last time trying not to notice how lovely she looked in the chocolate colored dress he had picked out for her. "Ok, I'll go." He knew it wouldn't be wise to stick around since all he could think about was kissing her again so he turned and headed for the fireplace.

* * *

She sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She had been having nightmares regularly since the war but they seemed more frequent when she was under a lot of stress. Sometimes she would be forced to relive scenes from her past but tonight she was on the run from some faceless evil that was hunting her down. She wiped the light sheen of moisture that covered her forehead with the sheet that had been pulled free from the bed and remained twisted around her. She was too exhausted to straighten her covers, this had been her third nightmare in four days. Once her heart beat slowed she laid back down knowing she needed a little more sleep or she would never survive lunch with Mrs. Malfoy. She growled in frustration knowing she couldn't back out and bringing Draco along to provide a buffer wasn't an option this time. Many scenarios crossed her mind prior to taking the vow with Draco but never once did a private lunch date with his mother ever register as a possibility. Although she wasn't concerned with winning his parents over, given their… situation, Hermione was still grateful for the pureblood history lesson she received from Draco at dinner the night before. He had mentioned the importance of her agreeing to lunch but she didn't fully understand the significance before he had explained it to her. She found all the courtship rituals fascinating as he explained them and was surprised to learn how long many had been in existence. Although Draco found many of the traditions to be archaic he informed her that they would be adhering to as many of them as possible, which included the private lunch. Following proper wizard etiquette would ensure his place in the family as much as it would quell any suspicion regarding the validity of their relationship. She was stuck playing a game that she had not learned all the rules for but as she remembered the end goal her body relaxed and she fell back to sleep.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Diagon Alley and the two women sat outside under a very large umbrella, shielding them from the harsh rays of the summer sun. Narissa was impeccably dressed in a cream colored blouse and dark green tea length skirt. The former Gryffindor was relieved that Draco had gone to the trouble of sending her a contemporary yet conservative summer dress just for the occasion. She thought briefly that she should pick him up a little something in thanks when she finished her lunch.

It was quiet for a long while and Hermione was anxious to break the silence but resisted, recalling Draco's warning that it would be seen as a sign of disrespect. The young witch wondered how much longer she would be tested and then suddenly realized where Draco's self restraint came from; she could only imagine the amount of time he had been forced to remain silent waiting to be addressed by one of his parents or an elder member of the family. She could appreciate the patience it taught and understood the need to establish ranking and respect although she wasn't about to embrace those traditions just because she understood the importance they once had in pureblood families.

"I'm pleased you agreed to meet with me today, Miss Granger." Narcissa left no pause to receive a response and continued on. "Although you would never have been my choice for Draco, I do realize he holds a fondness for you that I am unable to ignore. I will not pretend that Lucius or I have been supportive of your relationship up to this point, but I also will not pretend that the positive impact your attachment to my son has brought the Malfoy name has gone unnoticed. For that, Lucius and I are most grateful."

Hermione didn't know what she was supposed to say after that revelation so she took a moment to study the elder Malfoy and smiled lightly instead.

"We have traditions, Miss Granger. Has Draco discussed them with you yet?"

"Yes." She answered simply with a small nod.

"They are important to my family, to the Malfoy name and to the pureblood community. They are not to be taken lightly, no matter how you may feel about them. Draco will follow our traditions and therefore so will you if you plan to continue your courtship with my son."

Hermione quickly answered, "I understand." Knowing this was not a time to hesitate.

"I don't know how much has been explained to you but I cannot have your ignorance causing embarrassment to our family. There is a strict courtship timeline that will be expressly adhered to. This sequence of events has already been put into motion and our lunch today will be seen as the first step in our acceptance of your union. Usually a lunch like this would be a jovial occasion where talk of a future wedding would not be unheard of, but today I will instead implore you, Miss Granger, to take the time to determine if continued relations with my son are in your best interest."

Hermione had the time to blink her shocked expression away and clench her jaw before Narcissa spoke again.

"I'm sure you can understand why I must ask this of you, Miss Granger. Draco is our only son and pureblood tradition states that he will marry another of equal blood status."

Before Hermione could react to such an outrageous statement, the waiter appeared, as if on cue. She was seething but tried her best to swallow her anger with the salad she had ordered. Draco had warned her that blood purity may be brought up but was adamant that she only listen, not comment unless absolutely necessary. He had certainly been right and she found it agonizingly difficult to remain silent. She was sure her upset and discomfort were apparent but as she chewed her food it occurred to her that this again would be another test to see if she was suited to be a part of the Malfoy family. Even though she wanted desperately to get up from the table and run she knew the vow they had taken was at stake and therefore her research as well. She, under no circumstances, would allow her success at finding a cure for her parents to be halted by anyone, and in that moment her resolve hardened and she found the ability to school her emotions.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I will heed your advice but only as an exercise to be sure that the love I have for your son is as true as I feel it to be. Draco has talked at length to me about the importance of tradition as well as what it means to him. I assure you I am not entering into our relationship lightly or with any intention of disrespecting the pureblood courting rituals that have spanned generations." She had no intension of giving his mother a heartfelt confession of her love for Draco because it simply wouldn't be true but she did mention love to drive home the seriousness of their commitment. She had made a commitment to him, one she intended to keep.

Narcissa sipped her water and dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her cloth napkin before looking up at Hermione. "I hope that is true, Miss Granger." Nothing more was said by either party except simple parting words that didn't acknowledge the possibility of seeing one another again.

After lunch Hermione walked through Diagon Alley, well aware of the photographers capturing her every move but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She wore large dark sunglasses to help mask the irritation on her face from her lunch with Narcissa as she peered into the shops that lined the street. Upon reaching her favorite store, Flourish and Blotts, she pulled open the door and headed straight for the counter. "Miss Granger, it's nice to see you." Mr. Odin greeted as Hermione smiled brightly shoving her glasses up on top of her head.

"I'm looking for a few books on pureblood tradition. Maybe one that focuses on courtship rituals?" she implored.

The older man smiled and with a nod pulled a stack of five books from the shelf behind him and sat them on the counter. "These are courtesy of Mr. Malfoy." He informed her as he pushed the books toward her. "He sent an owl this morning requesting I pull the most comprehensive books I had regarding pureblood tradition, especially those which detailed courtship in the Black family. He asked me to set them aside until you came in today. I think you will find these most informative." He told her with a knowing smile as a look of shock registered on her face.

"He owled you this morning?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, the owl was waiting for me when I arrived."

"Ok... Did he say I would be in today?" She inquired, wondering how he knew since she had not planned to stop in before she walked by just moments ago.

"He said you should be in today but if business held you up to mail them direct to your flat first thing Monday morning."

She was shocked and yet touched that he had anticipated her quest. Maybe she would stop to pick something up for him after all. She had wiped that train of thought out of her head as soon as his mother started in about blood purity but now this made her take pause. "Well… thank you for assisting Mr. Malfoy and myself, as always you have been an enormous help."

"Will there be anything else today? Perhaps the latest players guide for Mr. Malfoy's favorite Quidditch team?" He asked with a grin.

She paused briefly to consider his suggestion. "That sounds perfect, Mr. Odin." She waited for a few moments while he disappeared down an aisle in search of the Quiddich book for Draco.

"What do I owe you?" she inquired upon his return.

He began wrapping her books together leaving Draco's book to the side to wrap separately. "Mr Malfoy has taken care of it; you don't owe me anything today." He answered.

"Oh. Well, I want to at least pay for the Quidditch book since I intend for that to be a gift."

"Very well, shall I charge it to your account, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, that would be great." She smiled satisfied and pulled out her wand to quickly cast a weightless charm on the stack of books before shoving them into her pewter satchel. "Thank you." She called just before she stepped out the door and back onto the street. The cameras were in abundance now and she cursed quietly under her breath as she pulled her sunglass back down over her eyes. She had never been happier that the men's formal wear store was just a short walk away and within minutes she was inside. She picked out two new dress shirts with ties to match and had them wrapped for Draco. As she waited she wondered if her shopping trip would find a spot in next week's gossip rag. She figured between her lunch with Narcissa and now her stop into the men's clothing store she was only helping to further show progress in her relationship with Draco. She smiled to herself finding the whole charade amusing.

As she pulled her glasses back down over her eyes and stepped out onto the street once more, she couldn't keep the grin from her features as she headed for the apperation point while trying to ignore the sound of camera shutters going off around her.

Once inside the safety of her flat, she kicked off her shoes and headed for the kitchen stopping suddenly when she noticed a bouquet of multicolored tulips sitting in the center of her table. She glanced around her apartment wondering who had dropped them off when she spotted the note propped against the vase. Her name was written in a slanted scroll that she immediately recognized as Draco's. She opened the envelope and pulled the flat card out revealing a simple "Thank you" she could only assume was in reference to her lunch date. He had signed it "Love, D.M.", which she knew immediately was just for show and smiled at how good they were becoming at remembering all the little things that real couples would do. She sat the card down on the table and wondered for a second time that day at his ability to know her. Tulips were her favorite flower, but not even Ron had managed to get that right, despite all the years she had known him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 6**

It was Tuesday evening following the memorable lunch date with Narcissa and Hermione was pulling plates from her cabinet as she waited for Ginny to emerge at any moment from her fireplace with dinner in hand. In the wake of such a stressful weekend she was glad to have a couple of nights away from Draco to sort through her feelings. It also had given her time to read up on old wizard traditions and although she found the topic interesting she was anxious to find out what exactly pertained to them since the rules seemed to vary greatly depending on the blood line.

Her fire roared to life and Ginny stepped out carrying a large brown bag of take out from their favorite Thai restaurant. "Dinner is served!" the redhead announced with a laugh as she set the bag on the table.

"This was such a good idea, Gin, thanks!"

"Don't mention it, besides we needed a girl's night to catch up, especially after I saw a picture of you having lunch with Mrs. Malfoy in Witch weekly." She told her friend while pulling cartons of food from the brown bag.

"Yeah, I figured that would end up in one magazine or another. Sorry I didn't tell you, I think I was in denial." She concluded.

"Well, it's kind of a big deal to have a private meeting, at least as far a wizarding traditions go. I didn't realize that you two were that serious, which seems stupid now that I say it out loud. Actually you guys are like Harry and I, inseparable. I hardly see you without him anymore, except Saturday mornings and our impromptu girl's dinners." Ginny smiled brightly at her friend. "So how did it go?"

Hermione debated with herself for a moment before telling Ginny the truth and hoping Draco wouldn't be angry at her for venting about his mother. "It was awful!" Hermione groaned and then laughed. "Really, really awful. She wants me to quit seeing Draco so he can marry a pureblood witch." She informed her friend in a tired tone.

Ginny didn't hide her surprise or her irritation with the elder Malfoy. "I can't believe she told you that!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Mione. Please don't let that old bat stand in your way if Malfoy makes you happy."

"No worries, Gin." And a grin slowly spread across Hermione's face.

"What did you tell her?!"

"I told her I would take her advice and evaluate my relationship with Draco but only to make sure that what I feel for him is as true as I think it to be. I made her angry, I'm sure, but at least she knows where I stand."

Ginny smiled. "You two are good together no matter what anyone thinks, including my brother. Speaking of, I did have a question for you."

"Oh, no. I'm not sure I can handle any Ron related questions tonight…" Hermione sighed remembering her argument with Ron at the tavern a couple of weeks prior. Was he ever going to give up? She wondered idly if Draco would be able to put a true stop to the drama like he promised.

"It's nothing bad, just found something Ron said a little strange and thought I'd ask you about it." Ginny waited for her friend to make eye contact before she continued. "Well, apparently he tried to stop by to apologize on Monday night after your little spat at the bar and he couldn't connect to your fireplace."

"What do you mean, he couldn't connect?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He said he checked with the ministry the next day and they told him the connection had been removed but they wouldn't provide any more information." Ginny watched as her friend mulled over the news, realizing she had not been the one responsible for the change. "I told Ron that it didn't sound like something you would do, especially without warning."

"No, it wasn't me, and you're right, I would have told him if I planned to do that." She looked to Ginny and gave her a small smile as Draco's words came flooding back to her. "I guess once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. It would make sense for Draco to be behind this since he was pretty upset with Ron that night." Hermione paused to collect her thoughts. "Please tell Ron I'm sorry, I would have told him if I knew."

"You're not going to reconnect him, then?" Ginny asked confused.

"I can't. Ron's causing problems between Draco and I and no matter how many times I try to explain that I'm not willing to give him another chance, he won't back off. I'm really sorry Gin, I usually try to keep you out of this."

"So that's what you were arguing with him about the other night? That little git, he lied to me! I can't believe it." She seethed.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes while Hermione found one more reason to be thankful for having Malfoy in her life and Ginny contemplated ways to kill her brother. "Whisky?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Her friend pleaded, laughing. "So while we are on the topic of men screwing up, what did Draco do that warranted an owl to your best friend to find out your favorite flower?"

Hermione turned around glasses in hand as realization dawned on her face. "He's resourceful; I have to give him that." She mumbled before fishing the whisky from the cabinet. "He made me go to lunch with his mother." She admitted laughing. "I think he knew it would be awful. They came with a thank you note." She motioned to the bouquet still sitting on her table.

Ginny reached over, grabbing the card to read it. "Cute." She teased her friend.

"Sometimes he is so thoughtful that I forget he's the same bloke that gave me such a hard time back in school." She admitted without thinking and then felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, Mione! You get all pink cheeked just talking about him, you never did that with Ron."

Hermione looked up at her friend in surprise before she tilted her glass back and downed the rest of her fire whisky in one gulp.

* * *

The next night promptly at seven in the evening Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into Hermione's front room. He looked around briefly before calling out to her.

"I'm in the kitchen, come in and have a drink. Plus, I have something for you." She had peaked his curiosity but instead of responding he made his way across her flat stopping in the door way to see what see was on about. She was wearing a pair of dark capris with a pale pink tank top and her hair was pulled back in some kind of twist leaving her neck exposed to him as he watched her from behind. She looked over her shoulder feeling his gaze and smiled.

"Do you always sneak up on people or is this a new trick." She teased.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair up like that, it looks nice." He offered, ignoring her question. She was taken back for a moment at his compliment and ignored the sensation that stirred in her stomach.

"Thanks." She replied but cursed her body as she felt her cheeks warm. Since he had not moved she walked over to him, handing him a short glass filled half way with his favorite brand of fire whisky. "At least sit for a minute, I have a couple of things for you." She motioned to the table where two packages sat, one on top of the other. "Oh, and thank you for the beautiful flowers. Ginny may have let it slip that you enlisted her help." She told him laughing and he joined in as he made his way to the table eyeing the packages. "I'm glad you like them, it was the least I could do considering what you had to endure. What are these?" he questioned baffled at the gifts.

"They're called gifts, Draco. Please be a good sport and open them already." She urged.

He eyed her curiously before picking up the small parcel that clearly contained a book. "At the rate you're moving there is a good possibility that we may starve tonight." She chided him. He narrowed his eyes in response before he slipped the wrapping off the book. He stared at it for a long moment and Hermione began to wonder if Mr. Odin had grabbed the book for the wrong team.

"How did you know?" he inquired still looking at the book. "I mean, about the team?"

"Mr. Odin is a wealth of knowledge." She chuckled as realization dawned on his face. "I could ask you the same thing, since someone had the exact books I was looking for set aside waiting for me." She added with a more serious tone then intended. "It was incredibly thoughtful and completely unexpected."

He eyed her for a moment as she thought she saw his gaze flicker to her lips but it was so quick that she couldn't be sure. "I knew you would want to know more and actually, I thought you might be angry at me for my omission of these important details. That's why I haven't seen you all week; I figured you might not be so keen on spending time with me."

"Honestly, I was ready to kill you earlier this week but I've calmed down… especially after I remembered that at this point it doesn't matter, we are stuck with one another. I thought about making your life hell for a little while but decided that it would require far too much effort. Instead I plan to let you know when I'm ready to collect on your debt, since you do owe me and yes, I am keeping score." She gave him a Slytherin worthy grin before motioning back to his last gift.

"I don't understand, after your little speech, why the gifts?"

She grinned again. "Because I wanted to. Can't a girl buy her 'boyfriend' a few gifts to show how much she cares?"

He studied her again looking for something she couldn't understand before he reached out and opened the other gift. "Hermione." He scolded as he saw his favorite brand of tailored dress shirts and coordinating ties in the box. "This was not necessary." He was adamant and serious in his reply.

She just rolled her eyes at his ridiculous behavior. "The blue and grey are my favorite set, I think it will bring out the color in your eyes." She told him truthfully.

"Thank you." He responded and she could tell he was struggling with whether to say anything more.

She took a couple steps forward and placed her hand on his upper arm. "Relax, Draco. I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've done a lot for me in the short time we've been…well…anyway, having you in my life has been more than I expected." Then her voice became playful, "Plus I figured it wouldn't hurt to put on a small show for the half dozen photographers that were following me around Diagon Alley all day."

He looked down at her hand that still rested on his arm and then to her lips before he finally made eye contact. His feelings for her had been growing since they started spending time together and this was only fueling his desire for her. She could feel the tension between them and bit her bottom lip to quell her nervousness. The movement caught his attention and his gaze fell back to her lips causing butterflies to erupt in her belly. He watched for another moment as she released her bottom lip and he used every ounce of self restraint he could muster to keep his hands from grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. He scolded himself for being so irresponsible and told himself that this was clearly a byproduct of not having a way to release his sexual tension. He needed to find an outlet, and soon. He stared at the gifts in his hand and took a step back to break their contact.

"Thank you, Hermione, this was unexpected but I appreciate it. These shirts are my favorite." He gave her a genuine smile and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked at the moment in his navy t-shirt and jeans that hung low on his hips. She suddenly realized that maybe being attracted to him was more of a curse than a blessing. How many more intense moments would they share before one of them finally crossed the line?

"Well, I may have had some help with the brand and Jacques assured me that you didn't already have these colors." She smiled. "I'm starving, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just finish my drink." She watched him drain his glass within seconds and then he held out his arm for her to exit the kitchen in front of him.

Dinner was informative as Hermione took the opportunity to assault her date with the dozens of questions she had after reading up on pureblood tradition. Draco was patient with her as he explained what he knew. His parents had taught him about the traditions that were important to their family and he had watched his cousins participate in many of the rituals. For them, it had just been a means to an ends, a part of the process for creating a union between families. Sometimes the couple was in love but most of the time love came later, if at all. Today the freedom to choose your spouse was more prevalent then in the past when arranged marriages were common since unions centered on family alliance, not love.

"Your mother said that tradition dictates you marry someone of equal blood status. Although that seems to have been the trend among purebloods, there wasn't anything that spelled that out in any of the books I read as a requirement for your union to be supported by your family."

"Correct, and a nice little loop hole that has been a blessing for more then you probably realize, especially in today's era. The requirement of blood status was never written into the magic of the union because it wasn't realistic especially if the pureblood line started to diminish over time, it would leave few options for continuing to carry on the family name."

"As interesting as the history is, I guess I'm more concerned with the traditions that we will be expected to participate in and that directly affect us." She told him in earnest.

"I will bear most of the responsibility, so don't worry about anything right now." He told her trying to reassure her.

"Ok, at least tell me what the next step is and explain what this timeline is that your mother also made mention of."

"Right, the timeline. Well, pureblood courtships are usually short, with the union taking place within a few months after the promise of commitment, or engagement." She drew in a breath, realizing she had less time then she had planned on. "Hermione, before you get upset, please keep in mind that when witches and wizards married in the past, it wasn't usually for love and so there was no reason to delay the joining of families. In some cases a delay could mean a change of heart and a broken alliance. Timing used to be more important than it is today. Today, many marry for love and therefore have longer commitment periods." He paused of a moment to assess her and gage her reaction. She appeared to be calmly mulling over this new information so he took advantage of her silence to continue. "I did not lie to you Hermione. We mapped this out back in the spring and I plan on sticking to what we agreed upon. Unless you are anxious to marry me, then I supposed we could push up the date." He sent her a wink and a mischievous grin settled on his face.

She glared at him in response but couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corner or her lips.

"I hate to cut our conversation short but I need to get back and do a bit of work before I turn in. Father left yesterday for Greece and won't be back until the end of next week so I've got more on my plate than usual." He explained.

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over, I have a lot more questions that need to be answered, Draco."

"I know and I plan to answer every one of those questions, just not tonight." He watched her for a moment before continuing on. "Would you be opposed if I monopolized most of your weekend? I thought we could use some fun to accompany all this talk of tradition."

She wondered for a moment what he meant by that and if it meant spending time in the public view or behind closed doors. She thought back to the tense moment in the kitchen and wasn't' sure if more time alone would be wise. Then she remembered her best friend's surprise party that had been in the works for a month. "That sounds fine, as long as we make it to Ginny's birthday celebration on Saturday night. What kind of 'fun' do you have planned, anyway?"

"I have already figured Ginny's birthday into our plans but the rest is a secret, for now." He chuckled at her incredulous look. "There are still a few details I need to work out but I will pick you up at six on Friday afternoon and won't be bringing you back until Sunday evening."

"Where are you taking me, Malfoy?"

"Just far enough to get a change of scenery." She was not amused so he offered up more of an explanation. "We will be staying just outside of London. Summer in the country is beautiful."

"Really, we're just headed to the country?" Her disbelief clear. He stood offering her his hand to help her out of her chair. He rested his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the exit and once outside he laced his fingers with hers.

"So that's it, that's all you're going to tell me?" she asked but he only grinned in response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 7**

She felt anxious as she tidied up her desk in the lab at the Ministry Friday afternoon. She was headed to the countryside with Draco in a couple of hours, alone. Being alone with him meant something different at this point in their relationship then it had in the beginning. She had been on a roller coaster ride of emotions as she tried to understand why she felt nervous about the weekend. They had managed to forge a friendship after the vow they took five months earlier but she knew she didn't have romantic feelings for Draco. Regardless of how good their acting skills had become, it was just that, an act. She had enough relationship experience to know that any physical need Draco may have did not correlate to feelings for her in anyway. This was a fact that she reminded herself of whenever his gaze traveled down to her lips.

She stepped out of the fireplace in her flat twenty minutes later and padded down the hall to her room to pack for the weekend. She stood in her closet and with each flick of her wrist, clothes were sent sailing to the open suitcase on her bed. She packed several dresses as well as a plethora of comfortable clothing so no matter what Draco had planned she would be prepared. Once her suitcase was full she added a weightless charm with a swish of her wand and then shrunk the bag to a more reasonable size before shoving it into her satchel. She had just set her bag down in the foyer when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone other than Draco so she glanced cautiously through the peep hole in the door. "Just a moment!" she yelled at the door once she had seen the head of blond hair waiting on the other side. She focused her wand on the door and recited the incanation to remove the wards surrounding her flat. Finally she whispered "Alahamora" and the door clicked open. Draco wasted no time and was through her door and heading for the kitchen within seconds, giving his chipper greeting of hello as he went. She stared curiously after him before flicking her wand to seal the door again. She followed him into the kitchen and found Draco unpacking takeout cartons and placing them onto her table.

"I picked up Chinese from that bistro you like so well. Kung Pao and Ginger chicken, white and brown rice. Since we're driving I thought we might want to get an early start and get dinner out of the way as well."

She just watched as he grabbed plates and flatware, knowing exactly where everything was in her kitchen. It hit her then that he had said "drive" in regards to tonight's means of transportation. "Did you say 'drive', as in operate a motor vehicle?" she questioned sure she had misunderstood.

"Yes. My car is out front. Come and eat so we can get going." He told her, scooping rice onto his plate.

"You have a car? Really?" she inquired shock evident in her tone. She joined him at the table and grabbed the brown rice.

"I don't know why this is such a shock. I actually own several cars, Granger." He laughed.

A half hour later they headed out of her building and descended the stairs to the street. Draco put his hand on the small of her back and led her to a black Audi SUV parked on the street directly in front of her building. He opened the door and waited as she climbed in before carefully closing the door. She noticed a photographer in the distance as she waited for Draco to get settled behind the wheel.

"Maybe we should do a loop around the city in case those reporters across the street have any intention of following us." She suggested and he looked up following her gaze.

He chuckled. "Let them follow us, I'd like to see how that works out for them." She turned her head to take in his relaxed demeanor, clearly he wasn't concerned. "The place we're headed is concealed and they won't be permitted even if they could find it." She smiled brightly at him, thankful that he valued privacy as much as she did.

"Are you going to finally tell me where we are going?" she implored as he made a left turn and headed for the outskirts of the city.

"No. I'm going to show you." He smirked keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. "It's only about one hundred or so kilometers to Wiltshire, so it shouldn't take us too long."

The trip went by quickly and just before eight in the evening the car began to slow. Hermione looked for a turn off but saw none. She studied Draco as he looked for some landmark she did not see. He flashed her a smile before gently turning right, steering the car between two large trees that appeared to border a lush green field. She could feel the magic as they passed through the concealment charm and she smiled as two narrow gravel lanes for their tires appeared in front of them. Draco was relaxed as he drove and she got the sense that he had traveled here many times. They drove for several kilometers before reaching a tall iron gate that impeded their passage. Draco pulled his wand from the console and murmured an incantation along with a flick of his wrist. Hermione watched as the gates slowly opened and she made note to ask him later about the spell he had used. The distance to the large house that sat nestled in the countryside was much shorter than the drive to the gate and Hermione was anxious to be out of the car.

Draco opened her door for her and helped her out before explaining where they were. "This is the guest house on my parent's property. It sits about eight kilometers from the manor and I think you will find it much to your liking. I come here half a dozen times a year, to get away. The country affords me some quiet and the house has a few perks that shouldn't go unused." He winked and motioned her forward with an out stretched hand. "I had my house elf prepare two rooms for our stay and the kitchen should be stocked as well."

She nodded in understanding but the fact that she was on Malfoy property was still giving her pause. "Did you say your parents were out of town this weekend?" She asked as they approached the front door.

"Yes." He confirmed and could see some of her tension melt away. He held his wand to the Malfoy crest on the door and after a few moments she heard an audible click. Draco pushed the door open and the pair stepped into the house. He showed her around the home and she was pleased to find that it didn't in any way remind her of the large manor on the other side of the property. The last stop on his tour was the upstairs suite she would be staying in.

"I want to show you one of my favorite things about this place but first you need the proper attire. There should be a swimsuit and towel in the closet, get changed and I will meet you in the foyer. Oh, and my room is the next door down, same side, if you need anything." Before she could respond her door clicked shut and she was alone.

The room was unusually large with a canopy bed at one end and sitting area off to the side in front of two oversized windows. The décor in the room was quite modern with white bed linens and dark furniture accented by a pale green color that was used throughout the room. There were two doors at the other end of the room, one led to a wash room the size of Hermione's sitting area in her flat, and behind the other was the closet Draco had mentioned.

She pulled her suitcase from her satchel and returned it to its original size before heading to the closet to put it away. Inside she found a dark green swim suit with white towel atop a set of built in drawers. She picked up the suit to examine it and sighed, of course it would be a bikini. She didn't want to admit it but a swim did sound lovely plus there was no reason not to enjoy the perks, as he put it, that the house had to offer. Once clad in the two-piece she pulled a short cotton dress on in an effort to cover some of her exposed skin, grabbed the towel and made her way to the foyer. He eyed her curiously as she made her way down the staircase but smiled once he spotted the strap of her bathing suit top tied at the back of her neck. They meandered through the house and stepped out into the back gardens just as the sun was starting to slip into the horizon. She didn't see water anywhere and would have questioned him if he wasn't in swim trucks and carrying a towel of his own. He led her down a path and around a tall hedge line before the clear blue water came into view. Below them in a valley in the yard sat a huge pool, lit only by the dying sun and a few torches that lined the perimeter of the area. They made their way down the stone steps and onto the pool deck.

"The hot tub is my favorite part but the pool is heated as well." He told her as he led them to a table near the pool. As they approached she noticed a tray full of desserts and coffee and next to them, gin, tonic and fire whisky all on ice. She couldn't help her smile as she reached for a treacle tart and took a bite.

"Gin and tonic?" he asked popping a treacle tart into his mouth.

"Please." She took a few moments to assess her surroundings as he poured her drink. She thought about how easy It would be to live like this before realizing that this was in fact, her life, at least for now. She thanked him for the drink and sat on the edge of the pool to sip at it. Draco came up beside her and set his drink down before he dove in sending a splash her way.

"Thanks for that!" she laughed as she wiped the drops of water from her arm. It was only then that she realized he was shirtless and this was definitely the first time she had seen him this way. Her laughter quickly died out as he approached and she tried to hide the blush in her cheeks by taking a large pull from her drink. He grabbed his glass downing the red colored whisky in one gulp before he noticed her blush and smirked.

"I hope you plan on getting in soon or I will be forced to throw you in against your will."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "You wouldn't!"

He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Consider yourself warned." He threatened lightly but she had a feeling he would likely follow through on that promise given the chance. She poured the rest of her drink down her throat and stood, grabbing both of their glasses, and headed back to the table for another round of drinks. When she returned, she was in considerably less clothing and was using her wand to levitate the tray of alcohol behind her.

"I like how you think, Granger." He complemented as she set his full glass in front of him. She crouched down and with a small jump was standing next to him in the pool.

"Happy now?" she teased.

"No." He drawled. "I was looking forward to throwing you in later, but now you've ruined my fun." He shot back with a grin.

The sun had long disappeared from view and the pair retreated to the hot tub that sat at the far end of the pool. They sat near one another in the circular space, both looking out at the countryside as they fell in and out of conversation. The quiet moments were tension free and Hermione struggled to remember the last time she had felt this relaxed.

"I can't get over how tranquil this place is." She murmured.

"I know. I've thought so many times about moving out here, but it's just not practical, plus, I would miss the city." He admitted.

"I suppose living so close to your parents has its drawbacks as well?" she teased.

He laughed a little and nodded in agreement letting a short silence pass. "I'm shocked that you haven't brought up marriage rituals at all tonight." He told her in a teasing tone.

"Well… I thought I would give you a break. But don't worry, I plan to drill you tomorrow." She bantered back. "What are we doing tomorrow, you never mentioned anything?"

"I thought I would show you the property in the morning and then we can relax at the pool after lunch."

"We aren't visiting your boyhood home are we?" The question was out before she realized it.

"Only if you want to." He chuckled. "I thought we'd take a walk, stay close to the guest house."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ask that out loud." She confessed sheepishly. "I don't like surprises, I like to be prepared."

"You know, it seems like just a short few months ago you were insisting that I trust you, Granger. Do I need to request the same of you?" Although his tone was lighthearted she could sense that she had upset him.

"No. I made a decision when this all began to trust you. That hasn't changed." She told him confidently.

"Really? So, how far does this trust, you so blindly gave, extend?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't call it blind. I knew enough about you to feel confident in my decision."

"Did you really? Did you do your homework, look into my past? How did you come to this conclusion? Are you sure you're safe here with me, alone? We are in the middle of the country, on my family's property…" He trailed off as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't be such an arse, Malfoy! I would never have agreed to this whole insane idea if I didn't." She bit out.

He smirked at her in response. Watching her get riled up was worth the effort to get her to the edge. He knew he was a little sick for enjoying it but he found satisfaction in her proclamation of trust. He might be playing games to find out where her head was at but he figured the benefit far out weighted not knowing. He needed her to trust him.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. He was testing her again. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye and he was still watching her, a grin pulling at his lips. She wondered how he could give her such a hard time one minute and then turn around the next and play the part of doting boyfriend perfectly. He was insufferable and she cursed herself for finding any part of him attractive.

"What motivates you, Granger?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean? Motivates me to do what?" She countered agitation still in her tone.

"What motivates you to get up every day? What motivates you to agree to take a vow with a person you spent your school days hating?"

She observed him with a frown on her face as she tried to make sense of the information he was after. She picked up her drink and took a long pull, stalling. "We've already discussed my motivation… and I never hated you."

"I don't believe it. How could you not hate me?" He queried.

"I'm not going to try and convince you, Draco." Her voice was soft. "I didn't like you most days but I never actually hated you." She told him observing his stoic exterior.

"I thought I hated you. It wasn't until our seventh year, when you were gone, that I realized my feelings came from a bruised ego since you bested me at everything except potions and flying." He chuckled. "It's awful being beat by a girl when you think you have so much to prove…"

She gave him a small smile in return. His confession gave her new insight into the wizard beside her. He was opening up and it made her feel good that he trusted her too.

She watched him down the remaining liquid from his glass, he grabbed his wand and with a well aimed spell their towels were floating toward them. "We should turn in, tomorrow will be a late night, I'm sure" he grinned.

"True." She replied thoughtfully. He watched the water run off her small frame as she stood and reached for her towel. He knew he was staring but he didn't care, she looked amazing. He realized then that although she was thin, there were curves to her body in just the right spots and he unabashedly took a moment to appreciate them.

She could feel his eyes on her as she climbed out of the water and wrapped the towel around her body. "What?" She asked uneasy, when she caught him staring.

A smirk graced his features before he replied. "You look good in green, Granger."

She woke to the sun peering in through a small crack in the heavy drapes, it created just enough light for her to see her surroundings. She sat up suddenly her heart racing before she remembered where she was. She laid back down for a few minutes to see if sleep would consume her again but it was no use. She pulled herself from the comfortable confines of her bed and padded across the room to the lavatory. After brushing her teeth and pulling on a knee length white robe she found in her room, she headed toward the kitchen.

Malfoy had bacon and eggs cooking on the stove, a fork magically flipping the meat in the pan as he poured coffee into a large mug. He looked up as she approached him and smiled.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Please. Breakfast smells great, by the way."

"Glad you think so, that omelet has your name on it." He flicked his wrist and she watched as the pan turned and the eggs slid onto a plate. The plate suddenly sailed across the room, headed for the table, and she could see sliced avocado and buttered toast already out as part of the breakfast spread. "Eat, I'll get you a cup of coffee" he told her as he pulled another mug from the cabinet.

She eyed the plate of sliced avocado as she made her way across the kitchen, he must have remembered from their conversation at his flat that they were her favorite. She looked up from the table and watched as Draco began cooking another omelet, and tried to ignore the flutter in her belly as she watched the eggs crack themselves into a bowl and were whipped together. He was very comfortable in the kitchen which should have been more surprising but instead she just found that it suited him.

Draco joined her within minutes and they ate most of their breakfast in silence. Once her omelet had been eaten, Hermione pushed her chair back and pulled one leg up, resting her foot on the seat cushion as she leaned back to relax. She lifted her coffee to her lips and let the aroma fill her senses as the cup warmed her hands. Draco took a moment to watch her noticing that her robe had slid down the leg that was bent, exposing her knee. He suddenly found his thoughts wandering to what was hiding beneath her robe as his eyes roamed her still form. He knew he shouldn't let himself indulge in thoughts of this nature but after seeing her the previous night in the green bikini he purchased for her it was hard to think of much else. She sat with her head resting on the back of the chair with her eyes closed almost inviting his quiet perusal, almost.

The pair spent the morning walking the grounds near the guest house before returning to have a quick lunch in the kitchen. Although they had all morning to talk, Hermione kept her questions regarding their courtship to a minimum. She had asked if her parents' absence would impact the process and found that if anything it simplified things. Draco mentioned that normally there would be a meeting of the families as well as gaining her father's permission before they committed to one another. She tried to treat it like the business agreement she knew it was but not having her parents support in such a huge life event was crushing. She tried to use her sadness as motivation to keep the end goal in sight but the stark reality of her circumstance was just too much.

Draco noticed that she was abnormally quiet and subdued after the topic of her parents was breached and he decided to explain just the things that she needed to know so he didn't upset her further. She seemed more fragile than he could ever remember seeing her and he let the topic of their impending engagement slide away as they returned to the house. He could only imagine the pain she must feel at having lost her parents even though they were still living, and by her own wand, no less. He wasn't sure how she had coped so far but he wondered how she would manage with all that was coming. He would have to talk to her about it again but he would wait for their relationship to develop further, for her to trust him not just with her safety but with her feelings.

After lunch Hermione met Draco poolside to relax for the remainder of the afternoon. They would have to go back to London to celebrate Ginny's birthday but she refused to worry herself with the details. He was waiting for her, reclining on a lounge chair as she approached. There was a towel on the lounger next to him and she sat down with her back to him before she peeled off her cotton dress. He watched her as she pulled the garment from her body and groaned internally. She was going to test his restraint today and he knew he would be lucky to survive without making some kind of grave error in judgment. She stretched her legs out in front of her and he had to lean his head back and close his eyes to pull himself together. He knew she would not welcome his advances and he wasn't sure adding that type of complication to their arrangement was a wise decision anyway.

She pulled him from his thoughts, "Can you pass me the sunscreen?"

He didn't answer but opened his eyes just long enough to locate the lotion on the table beside him, grab it and hold it out for her. "Thanks." She replied as she pulled it from his grasp. She noticed he was back to being distant and stoic again this afternoon. She could feel a tense air between them but ignored it as she applied lotion to her exposed skin.

He cracked an eye open to see her spreading lotion down the length of her leg. She was slowly killing him and she had no idea. How was he going to spend the day with her when she was dressed like that and teasing him. His eyes closed again and he scolded himself for having such dangerous thoughts. He quickly resolved to ignore the brunette witch and began to think about the pending issues at work instead. That seemed to be working until he opened his eyes again. He tried not to look at her but his body seemed to be acting on its own accord as he watched her lean back and begin applying lotion across her stomach.

Suddenly he was on his feet and headed for the pool. He walked to the edge and without pause dove head first into the water. The pool was cool and refreshing and he stayed under for as long as his lungs would allow. When he surfaced he shook the water from his hair realizing he should have jumped in sooner.

She found herself deep in thought when Malfoy finally made it back to his lounger. Talk of her parents had stirred up her feelings about the war and she found herself pondering its impact on the many that had made it through. She could hear him settle into the chair beside her but did not open her eyes to acknowledge him before she spoke.

"Do you think you'll ever really recover from the war?" She asked the tall wizard.

When he didn't respond right away she turned her head in his direction and cracked open an eye to look at him. He was looking at her curiously, "Where did that come from?" She shrugged her shoulders in response but didn't offer anything further. "No." He told her softly. "I don't think war is something anyone gets over."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked another question. "Do you have nightmares? About the war, I mean?"

He looked at her but she had her eyes closed even though she still faced him. She was beautiful and his thoughts once more betrayed him as he stared at her lips. She was waiting for an answer so he sighed, "Yes… more often then I will ever admit."

Her eyes opened at his admission and he held her gaze. "Me too." She quietly revealed. "It's exhausting having to relive the emotions that I spend my waking hours trying to forget."

He looked away from her; uncomfortable with the way she had so accurately described the realities of the war that plagued him. He thought for a moment back to the girls his parents had set him up with, some too young to even comprehend what he had been a part of. He had not realized until this moment how nice it was to have someone that actually understood and someone that seemed just as damaged as he was.

"Thanks, Draco. I appreciate knowing that I'm not the only one still dealing with this." She offered as she sat up. "It's lonely sometimes." She confessed as she stood and walked to the pool.

He watched as she jumped in and spent a few minutes cooling off. This was the second time during their conversation that she had articulated his feelings while describing her own and it left him feeling exposed. He hadn't acknowledged that he felt the same but he was sure she somehow knew.

She adjusted the back of the lounge chair so that it was lying flat before she laid down letting the sun warm her back. He couldn't help but watch her and wonder why he had so foolishly purchased a two piece suit for her. He had not anticipated his reaction to her, he admitted to himself, as he raked his eyes up and down her form. He noticed that the water drops on her back had dried and her skin looked warm; he wanted to touch her, feel her sun kissed skin beneath his fingers. His desire seemed to take control of his actions and without another thought he grabbed hold of the sunscreen bottle and was standing over her. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed when she felt something cold on her back. "It's just lotion." He laughed as she glared up at him. "What?" He offered innocently. "Your back was looking a little pink. I'm only trying to help."

"You did that on purpose, you git!" The effect of her insult was lost when she laughed. He sat on the edge of her lounger and she tensed as his hip and thigh rested against her side.

"Yes, I did do it on purpose, to prevent you from burning." He informed her. "Your reaction was just a bonus." She turned her head to glare at him and he smirked in return. Once she put her head back down on the lounger, his hands slowly and cautiously began to rub the lotion into the skin on her back. He couldn't help himself. The intense desire to touch her had put an end to rational thought and he held back a grown as he moved his hands across her warm skin.

She held her breath at his touch wishing the sweet torture would end quickly. His actions felt intimate and it unnerved her. She once again found his behavior curious but knew she couldn't ask him about it. It would be far too uncomfortable plus he was skilled at diverting any questions he refused to answer.

"The back of your legs need some too but I think you can manage that on your own." He told her as he set the lotion bottle down next to her lounger and walked away. He had crossed his own line, touching her as dangerous thoughts swirled around in his head. He was in the pool again before he made the conscience decision to jump in. He needed to put space between them and he needed to come up with a way to find her less attractive. Her confessions about the effects of the war had not helped to create any space either but instead seemed to draw him to her.

A few minutes later she watched as he settled onto one of the loungers in the shade and didn't avert her eyes when he glanced over at her. They stared at each other for a moment before she sat up to apply sunscreen to her legs. She tried to pull her thoughts into some kind of order but the more she tried to make sense of his actions the more confused she felt. He was nothing like the person she had met back in school and she contemplated for a moment if he had always been this way or if the war had changed him. She was pretty certain she knew the answer but wasn't quite ready to accept that Malfoy had always been a decent bloke.

Before long the pair found themselves headed into the house to get ready for the evening. "I'll meet you downstairs for dinner in an hour." He told her as they approached her room. She took the full hour to shower, dress, apply makeup and straighten her hair. She had picked out a lovely silver dress that hung well above her knee and showed off the little bit of color she had received from her time by the pool. She slipped on silver peep toe heels and took one last look in the mirror. The dress was simple with thin shoulder straps and a pleated skirt covering the last 8 inches of the dress. She grabbed her clutch and a small gift box on her way out of her room and headed for the kitchen.

His back was turned as she entered but he could tell she was making her way over to him by the click of her heels on the tiled floor. He turned and watched her close the distance between them, the bottom of her dress fluttering around her as she moved. Her dress was exquisite and he stared with a slack jaw, forgetting himself for a moment before offering her the wine he had poured with an out stretched hand.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the glass from him.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." He complimented in a soft tone, giving away his sincerity.

"You look dashing, yourself." She smiled. "Black suits you, and… I have something for you." She handed him the slender gift box. He looked at her curiously before sliding the band off and opening the box. "I thought silver would be a nice addition to your collection." She offered as he held up the tie.

"Here, let me." She insisted holding out her hand. He gave her the tie and began to loosen the black one that currently hung around his neck. She set her wine down and waited as he removed the material and set it on the counter. She took a step closer, leaving little space between them as she carefully placed the silver tie along the collar of his shirt, her fingers gentle yet skilled at the task.

He watched her face as she concentrated to get the knot just right and noticed a slight pink hint had appeared on her cheeks. He made her nervous and it gave him a thrill. She stepped back to inspect her work but quickly moved forward again to make an adjustment. He gave his best effort to keep his hands at his sides but failed when she tried to step back a second time. His right hand came up and made contact with the small of her back, preventing her from retreating further. "Thank you for the tie."

"Oh."She squeaked at his touch and looked down briefly to where he held her. "You're welcome. I like it when we match," she grinned."… and I thought you could use something to spice up your black suit."

"How did you know I would be wearing all black?" He inquired intrigued as he loosened his hold and let his hand slide around to her hip.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." She replied coyly, grabbing her wine as she turned out of his grasp and headed for the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 8**

"Are we apperating?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I've made alternative arrangements for our return home. We don't need anyone splinching themselves if they have a little too much fun this evening." He winked at her.

"I would never over indulge. I'm not sure I can trust you, yet." She teased grinning.

"Since when has that stopped you?" He bantered back. She gave him a feigned look of shock before laughing. "Ready?" he asked.

She didn't answer but turned on her heel and disappeared with a pop.

He appeared beside her a few seconds later in a small room at the back of the wizard owned club. They moved quickly from the room to avoid bumping into others as they apperated in.

"Ginny is going to be shocked." She told him, excited. "When I had lunch with her this week we made plans to celebrate next weekend since Harry was taking her out tonight."

The party was being held in a room near the back of the club and the pair casually made their way across the main room before slipping through the large doors of the reserved area. The room was filled with people and Hermione smiled as they made their way toward a group of friends. Draco put his hand on the small of her back as they approached the crowd and greeted everyone. One of the things that Hermione had come to appreciate about Draco was his ability to engage in any social situation without her assistance. She took a pause in her conversation with Luna to watch him as he laughed at George while the redhead told an animated tale.

"Surprise!" echoed around the room as Harry arrived with an unsuspecting Ginny. Hermione laughed as she watched her friend's reaction and looked up at the tall blond beside her to see a soft smile gracing his handsome face. He looked down at her and grinned before he leaned down putting his lips to her ear. "You were right; she had no idea what Potter was planning."

As he stood to his full height she turned into his side to respond and he wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned down again. She realized at that moment how comfortable they had become with one another and that it was taking a lot less effort to pretend to be a couple. Maybe taking a weekend trip to the country helped too. "You have to admit, it was pretty sweet what Harry did for her." She told him putting her face next to his as she talked into his ear. She was close enough to feel the warmth of his skin and it caused a small flutter to blossom in her stomach.

Before she could move away, his hand tightened around her and held her close. "Is that a hint?" He questioned and she could have sworn that he was flirting with her. She shook her head laughing and he released her.

The party proved to be a great time and Hermione spent most of her evening catching up with her girlfriends and Harry while trying to avoid an uncomfortable encounter with Ron. Draco had stopped by to wrap an arm around her and kiss her cheek for appearance sake several times throughout the night and that gesture seemed to be enough to keep Ron at a distance.

Draco had caught up with everyone he cared to talk to, only excusing himself from the conversation to remind his girlfriend's admirers that she was indeed taken. He was surprised to feel more protective over her than normal and couldn't help the need to stake his claim. She took his affections with a smile which only encouraged his forward behavior as the night progressed.

"Malfoy." The redhead greeted coldly, approaching the bar where the tall wizard stood.

"Weasel." Draco returned in a bored drawl as he picked up his drink.

Ron sneered at the nickname before speaking again. "You don't deserve her, you know."

"And you do?" He countered keeping his stoic mask in place.

"How much longer do you plan to string her along before you break her heart? You don't love her. You don't care about anyone but yourself." The Griffindor argued.

"Are you jealous, Weasley? Hmm, you are looking a little green." The blond replied easily.

"Hermione and I have something that you will never have with her!" Ron argued feebly.

Draco grinned wickedly before replying, "Yet, she'll be coming home with me tonight, won't she." The tall Slytherin turned and gracefully made his way across the room, leaving a fuming mad Ron Weasley behind.

Hours later the guests had begun to thin out as the celebration wound down to its inevitable end. Ginny had regaled her friend with all the details leading up to the surprise party Harry has successfully pulled off.

"If he'll go to that much trouble for your birthday, I can't wait to hear how he proposes!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Merlin, I can't even imagine!" the redhead admitted with a grin. "We've talked about getting married a few times but I'm trying not to think about it just in case..."

"Ginny!" Her friend cried incredulously. "Of course it will happen, it's just a matter of when."

"I hope you're right Mione. Oh, look at me, I'm being a total sap! Damn the fire whisky." She mumbled. "Let's talk about something else… like the hottest couple to grace Witch Weekly!" Ginny laughed while Hermione tried her best at a disproving look before she burst into laughter. As Ginny began to ask questions that uncomfortable feeling in Hermione's gut flared. She had consumed far too many libations to sort out whether her friend was just curious or if she doubted her interest in the blonde wizard.

"So where are you and Malfoy staying this weekend? Harry mentioned he was taking you away somewhere for the weekend… or was that just part of the cover for the party?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione laughed and took a long pull her the drink in front of her. "It wasn't a cover." She blushed. "We are staying at his family's guest house in Whiltshire. It's beautiful there and very relaxing." She confessed.

"I'm sure it is…" she gave Hermione a knowing look. The older witch made no attempt to deny the inferred accusation but instead smirked and looked over to where Draco stood talking with Blaise and Harry. She had told herself earlier that they had nothing to prove but maybe she was wrong. One of her closest friends had been skeptical of her relationship from the start and she capitalized on this opportunity to convince her otherwise.

"It's been a good time." Hermione grinned mischievously. "You know, he's really not much like the bloke we knew in school. Under that menacing exterior is an extremely thoughtful and truly decent guy." She confessed, genuinely. She did find him to be that way, at least with her.

"I knew he was a decent guy, Harry never would have become friends with him otherwise." She grinned. "So things seem to be going well between you two?…" she let the question hang in the air.

"Surprising good. I'm completely smitten." Hermione told her friend hoping she sounded convincing as a warm blush swept across her cheeks.

"Honestly, I'm still getting used to you and Malfoy as a couple but you two seem good together, and I've never seen you happier. Draco must be doing something right." She winked at her friend as she spotted someone on the approach. "Speak of the wizard…" she trailed off.

Hermione looked over to see Draco making his way toward the pair and she smiled with relief. The interrogation was over and she was pretty sure they were in the clear again… at least for now.

"Hi Draco." Ginny greeted.

"Ginny" he nodded. "Have you enjoyed the party?" he asked politely as he looped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

The redhead laughed, "Of course, who doesn't love a party in their honor."

He casually leaned down and placed a light kiss to Hermione's temple as she laughed along with Ginny. "Are you ready to get out of here?" he whispered the question into her ear.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Well, Birthday Girl, we are going to head out. It was such a fun party and so good to see you." Hermione told her friend.

"So glad you were here to celebrate with me!" she gushed, pulling each of them into a tight embrace before she let the couple go to say good-bye to their remaining friends.

The pair slipped out of the room and were immediately assaulted with a very crowded club. Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly and he peered back at her often as they made their way through the crowd of people. He led her back to the corridor and into the apparition room before summoning his house elf. The creature appeared within seconds grabbed onto the pair and all three disappeared with a pop.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the draperies much too early the next day and Hermione groaned as she rolled away from the offending light. It helped little and before long the witch was out of bed and padding down to the kitchen in search of something to alleviate her throbbing head. When she entered the kitchen, Draco looked up and smiled. Her hair was a rat's nest and she hadn't bothered to tie the robe she threw on over her tank top and knickers. He decided not to tell her about the oversight and instead enjoyed the view while it lasted.

"Why are you so chipper?" she greeted him as she approached the coffee pot. He offered her a small vile filled with a navy liquid in response and her face lit up. She took the potion from his hand and looked up at him. "Thank you." She uncorked the vile and downed the hangover cure in one swallow.

"I guess I know why you're so chipper, now." She smiled.

"Well, yes, the potion helped but, this…" he motioned to her open robe, "is nice too." He smirked.

"Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed as she pulled the robe around her body. "Sorry about that, this is so embarrassing."

"Don't apologize. Hell, I'm going to start a list of activities that you should make a habit of doing, and that will definitely be on the list." He told her before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"You are such a hormonal git!" she proclaimed. "It's funny the more I get to know you, the more inappropriate you become." She laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

"Flattered." He told her simply and in a serious tone that ended their playful banter. She could feel the blush tinting her cheeks and quickly turned to grab a mug from the shelf for her coffee. He was treading in dangerous waters by giving out such flirtatious compliments when this was supposed to be a business arrangement with no feelings involved. In his effort to make their relationship look authentic he had become fond of her… and maybe a bit protective as well, he realized. This was not going to end well. He needed to pull himself together and find a way to keep her at arms length.

The potion was already taking effect and her head was clearing, relief washed over her and she smiled to herself as she took a slow sip of the strong brew. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He told her, his stoic expression conveyed no emotion as he watched her. She wondered idly how he was able to pull that mask down at a moment's notice but then realized he had probably had more practice than most given his upbringing.

"There is something I need to pick up from the manor but I should be back within a half hour." He told her grabbing a piece of toast. "We'll talk when I return." He called over his shoulder as his long strides took him through the door on the other end of the room.

An hour later he found her poolside, soaking up some sun before they had to head back to the city. She was laying flat on her stomach, her hair piled up on her head and she donned the dark green suit he had become so fond of. He sat in the lounger next to hers after adjusting an umbrella to conceal most of his body in shade. After a few minutes she sat up, "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you." He responded formally. Silence settled around them as she leaned back in the lounge chair and closed her eyes.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" she asked.

"Mostly, yes, it was good to catch up with some colleagues that I have rare occasion to see. How about you?"

"Based on my state this morning, I'd say I had a bit more fun then I should have." She grinned turning her head to look at him. "Ginny still seems hesitant to believe that our relationship is real. I know I will probably regret saying this but… we may need to come up with a way to convince her." She sighed in frustration. "Sometimes I hate all the secrecy, if this was real, it would make things so much easier."

He stared at her for a moment as she looked out at the countryside. That was definitely one solution to the myriad of issues their arrangement posed.

"Sorry." She apologized softly before looking at him to find his brows knitted together in confusion. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm not used to keeping secrets from my friends and it can be frustrating at times." She explained.

"I can appreciate that, Hermione."

"but…" she prompted

"Maybe if you looked at our arrangement another way... instead of carrying around the burden of a secret, think of this as a challenge; the more difficult the task, the more rewarding the outcome."

"I know. I'm just having an off day I guess. I do keep the end result in mind, many days it's the only way I can find peace with what we're doing." She confessed.

"…and what is it that we are doing? Dating? Enjoying each other's company?"

"Lying, deceiving, manipulating…" she hissed in irritation.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin. I think I'm wearing off on you a bit, Love." He teased.

"Be serious, Draco! What we are doing is wrong on so many levels."

"Although I believe your motivation is more noble than mine, I have come to terms with this being the only way. Besides, isn't it a bit late for developing a conscious about this?" he shot back, his anger simmering.

He looked away waiting for her witty reply but when nothing more was said he looked back over to see a tear sliding down her cheek. She whipped it away as she turned away from him but it was too late, he knew she was crying.

"This doesn't make you a bad person, Hermione." He told her softly.

"That's bullocks and you know it!"

"You're motivated and creative, that's all."

"Is that how you justify it? Just find some way to make yourself feel better about it?"

"What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I can change what we've done! I can't take it back, and honestly, I don't want to. I need a witch to marry and you need research funding and a lab. Why is this" he gestured dramatically between them, "such a bad situation? We are helping each other and it's not been horrible or anything!" he was almost yelling now but quickly closed his mouth at the look of shock on her face at his outburst.

"That's the most emotion I've seen from you… ever." She observed softly.

"Damn it, Hermione, don't' change the subject!" he fumed standing abruptly. He paced trying to calm himself for several minutes. She watched him with curiosity, attempting to understand him better. His anger was dissipating as he regained control of his emotions and his pacing slowed until he stopped in front of her. He crouched down resting his hands on the side of the chair and looked into her eyes.

"We need to be on the same page about this, Granger. I thought things were going well. Neither of us has tried to kill the other…" Hermione smiled fleetingly at this. "and I think we have managed to forge some kind of friendship over the past couple of months." He confessed. "Just quit over thinking this. Please. We will survive this, that I can promise." He searched her face to gage her reaction and felt relief when a small smile finally tugged at her lips.

"I'm completely in, Malfoy, you have my word." She told him sincerely.

Satisfied he rose to his full height and returned to his lounger.

The rest of the day past quietly in a haze of sun and water while the two relaxed and digested their argument. Hermione realized that this was actually the first time they had shared any heated words in the five months they had been together. It was amazing really, considering their past. Suddenly she felt guilty for causing the tension between them, but at the same time she felt she was finally getting through that tough exterior of his. She shook off the feeling remembering that she had far too many questions to let the silence continue.

"Draco," she began softly. "I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I upset you."

He turned to look at her, wondering why she was apologizing, they both were at fault really. "It's my fault as well. I'm sorry I let my temper get away from me."

She looked away from him and out at the pool. "That was our first fight." She mentioned casually.

"That was hardly our first fight, Hermione. Have you forgotten about our days at Hogwarts?" He chuckled causing her to look over at him.

"I have tried to forget and anyway I meant as a couple. It's sort of a rite of passage in relationships, that first argument, I mean."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, confusion and mirth etched in his features.

Frowning, she replied, "I'm not sure, actually." When she looked back at him she smiled. "I was hoping you could tell me more about your family's wedding traditions."

He let out a breath before nodding. "Let me just adjust my lounger." She watched as he turned his chair to face the opposite direction of hers and slide it toward her until the chairs were touching. They were now facing each other as they sat in the warm rays of the afternoon sun. He pulled a Puddlemere United cap over his head and wondered where he should start. "Let's talk about our engagement, since that's just a few weeks away."

She nodded in agreement and he continued. "After I propose, there is a"

"Wait." She interrupted. "You are just going to skim over the proposal? Don't we need to talk about that too?"

"We do, but I thought you wanted to know about the traditions?"

"Right. I do."

"Once we are engaged there will be a ball held in our honor at the manor. My parents will host, per tradition. My mother has an heirloom necklace that she will place around your neck when you arrive as a sign of acceptance into our family and you will graciously receive it and wear it until we are married as a sign of your devotion to our engagement."

"I have to wear this necklace until we marry?"

"Yes."

"I'm not allowed to take it off? Why is that?"

"More like, you won't be _able _to remove it." He told her. "The necklace has been in my family for hundreds of years and comes with a complex set of charms and enchantments. The betrothed cannot remove the necklace until after she is wed."

"What happened if the couple didn't end of marrying, what then?" She asked curiously.

"I believe the giver can remove it at any time."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. So what's so important about this tradition? The symbolism?"

"Yes to the outsider, it is all about symbolism. To the Malfoys it's about control. The necklace actually prevents the wearer from copulating. It was a way to ensure that the woman did not fall pregnant with another man's child prior to the marriage."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"Think back to the days when marriages were arranged. Many betrothed had lovers prior to the betrothal and continued on with those relationships even during the engagement period. Of course, for some it resulted in pregnancy. The enchantments or charms on the necklace were created to prevent accidents… and false heirs."

"What if the woman was pregnant before she became engaged? What happened when the jewelry was put on?"

"Interesting question, but I have no idea, honestly."

"Hmm. So I will wear this necklace to prevent us from… having… uh…"

"Right."

"Ok. What else do I need to know."

"My mom will probably insist on you taking 'Consuetudo', or etiquette lessons." He let out an audible breath.

"Did you have to take them when you were a kid?"

"Yes, it's part of the pure blood education, if you will." He watched for a long moment as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "We should probably head in and get cleaned up, we need to leave soon."

Disappointment flitted across her face before she looked at him and smiled. "Alright, but for the record, I wish we didn't have to go. I love it here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione had been home less than an hour when Ginny stepped out of her fireplace excitedly announcing her engagement. Harry had used Ginny's birthday celebration as the perfect cover for his plans and then proposed later that night. The redhead radiated joy as she relayed all the details of the proposal

"It was perfect, Hermione. I could never have imagined a more perfect night if I tried." Ginny gushed.

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

"What would make me even happier is if you agreed to be my maid of honor."

"Oh, Ginny, of course I will!" Hermione gushed and embraced her friend tightly.

"You're the most amazing best friend!" The redhead proclaimed as tears glistened in her eyes.

Hermione pulled back and just smiled at the emotional girl before her, suddenly uncomfortable. It was bitter sweet, she acknowledged, as feelings began to stir within her. She was immensely happy for her friends and yet her own impending engagement hung heavily over her head. She again contemplated the mess she had gotten herself into. She knew she would never be as happy as Ginny when she made her rounds to announce her own betrothal. It was a sad and bitter truth that made her chest ache with the realization that she was to blame. On the outside she was smiling but below the surface she was a mess of emotions, the most unexpected was envy. She had felt it many times before but never had it been so raw as it was now.

She tossed and turned that night before falling into a restless sleep burdened by nightmares. Although she had them less frequently now, they were always just as intense and terrifying as if she were standing back in the middle of the battlefield. reliving the gruesome realities of the war.

The next morning she dragged herself through the doors of her favorite coffee shop and ordered the usual. The barista handed her two cups of coffee and Hermione turned to walk out of the shop when she realized her mistake. She stared at the offending cup in her hand and cursed her subconscious for thinking of him. As much as she wanted a marriage based on love, she had postponed that reality when she made the agreement with Draco, but that didn't mean she wouldn't make the best of what she had. The possibility of falling in love with the tall blonde crossed her mind and she contemplated the idea as she walked toward his London office. She knew she was capable of falling for him if she let her guard down but she felt certain he would never reciprocate those feelings. After a quick greeting to his secretary she walked down the hall to his office. She gave a quick knock but did not wait for a response before she walked in. The surprise was evident on his face when she appeared but a smile quickly emerged, putting her as ease.

"Morning. I didn't expect you'd want to see me before Wednesday." He laughed.

"You're not that bad, honest." She laughed with him. "I brought coffee." She mentioned as she handed over his cup.

"Should I be worried? This isn't the equivalent of men buying flowers is it?"

"Why are you so suspicious whenever I do something nice?" She chastised. "If you don't watch it this will be the last time I surprise you with coffee." She threatened him lightly before taking a sip from her cup. "Oh, I have news!" she told him gleefully.

"Do tell." He encouraged with a small smile.

"Harry and Ginny are engaged!" she beamed.

He smirked, "So they are."

"You knew?" She asked in confusion.

"Harry phoned this morning."

"Phoned? As in called?" She sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from the tall blonde.

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"Called your office?"

"Yes.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I just didn't realize you guys were that close, that's all."

"Well, I sort of had some insider knowledge of the planned event…"

"What? And you didn't tell me?!"

"And ruin the surprise? Besides I promised Potter I won't mention it to anyone."

"Unbelievable" she breathed.

After a moment he added, "He knows I plan to ask for your hand."

Her head shot up, her eyes were wide with alarm. "He knows?"

"All he knows, Hermione, is that I'm head over heels for you and that I have every intension of putting a ring on your finger very soon." He reassured her.

"Did you use the "L" word?"

"If you're talking about love, then yes."

"We hadn't talked about that yet and I… when, when did you tell him?"

"Last week. I told him I planned to tell you over the weekend, if I didn't chicken out." He winked.

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing" He assured her.

"You winked at me."

"Ok, what's this about?" He sighed in frustration.

"We needed to talk about the love proclamation. You should have told me."

"I'm telling you now. Honestly, it slipped my mind."

"When did it happen? When did you tell me?"

"What?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Exactly! What will you say when he asks if you told me?"

"You're over thinking this." He told her calmly.

"Am I?" She stood, clearly upset. "This is the kind of thing that gets talked about… like an engagement story." She paused to look down at her fingers before she continued. "I know you won't mean it but I still want some of this to be real… I hate that every moment is a lie." Suddenly embarrassed at her outburst she turned away from him.

"Not everything is a lie." He told her gently. "We had a great weekend together. I didn't think either of us was putting on. Being close to you has been pleasant and I'm not ashamed to admit that I enjoy spending time with you." He confessed.

She turned back toward him, shaking her head at his misunderstanding and her foolishness for even suggesting such an absurd idea. She didn't know why she wanted him to say those three words to her, she knew it would be a lie and that she was only making things more complicated and confusing but her emotions had gotten the best of her, again. "I… just… never mind, forget what I said… I… I don't know what's gotten into me."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll come by later and we can sort it out. I'll bring dinner."

Embarrassed and ready to flee she nodded and mumbled a defeated, "Alright."

"Hermione." He called before she could open the door. "Thank you for the coffee." She paused but refused to look at him before she slipped out of his office. He stared straight ahead at the closed door and thought about their conversation. Their situation was unique but he realized that their circumstances didn't make it any easier for her. She had hinted at her desire for him to tell her he loved her, even knowing they were just words but could he do it? He had never made that proclamation to anyone other than his mother. He sighed again and took a long pull from his coffee.

He walked out of her fireplace a few minutes after seven carrying two bags. He kissed her cheek as he entered her kitchen and began unloading dinner from the brown bag. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched him. He had never kissed her in private before and she wondered if maybe he was feeling bad about what transpired between them earlier.

"Thanks for picking up dinner, it smells great." She told him.

"I hope you like it, I took the liberty of ordering for you since I didn't have time to contact you, although I plan to remedy that this evening."

"What do you mean?"

"I bought you a gift." He handed her a small white bag.

She peered inside and cracked a smile. "A mobile? I must be hallucinating if Draco Malfoy is gifting me a piece of muggle technology." She teased.

He only smiled in response to her jab. "If you would have had a mobile earlier this evening, I could have called to get your order. A moot point now, I suppose, so… I hope you like chicken parmesan." He smirked at her.

"Lucky for you I do."

"I've already programmed my number in the phone and I want you to know, you can call me anytime and if you need anything." He told her as he dished their food onto plates.

"Thank you for this but is it really necessary?" She questioned holding the phone in her hand. "Knowing my carry out preference is hardly enough of a reason…"

"Outside of it being convenient, I'm giving it to you for selfish reasons." At her inquisitive look, he continued. "It will provide piece of mind… allow me to worry less."

"You worry about me? She asked, taken aback.

He sighed and began to pick at his food. "I care about you, Hermione, I thought that was obvious."

"I guess I'm just not sure what's an act and what's real when it comes to our relationship …so I try not to make any assumptions. Thank you for letting me know …and I care about you too. She added softly before taking a bite of food.

Once they had finished eating she reminded him of the conversation they had started that morning in his office. "I was thinking… about this whole 'I love you' business." She stood and began to clear plates from the table, avoiding his gaze. "We need to come up with a story about how it happened. Something simple."

As she began to rinse the dishes he walked over to her. "I sometimes forget how hard this can be, especially now, after we've settled into a routine. I'm not always going to be a good boyfriend, but I will do my best to make this as easy as possible for both of us… maybe even have a little fun along the way." He offered.

She shut off the water and turned around to face him, leaning against the counter. She tried not to smile but failed as the corners of her mouth tilted up a moment later. "I thought about what you said earlier, in your office and… you were right… I've enjoyed our time together as well."

At her words he stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He searched her face and then reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before letting his knuckles brush across her jaw. She sucked in a shallow breath at his unexpected touch and he smiled.

"I love you, Hermione" He told her with enough sincerity that she wanted to believe him. He held her gaze for a moment before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were softer then she expected and the kiss was sweet, hesitant, and just as she began to kiss him back he pulled away.

He took her hand and squeezed lightly. "I should go, it's late."

She nodded her head in understanding and walked him to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned toward her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco." She spoke softly. He paused a moment as if trying to make up his mind before he swiftly stepped to her and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Seconds later he disappeared into green flames.

She watched the flames fade from green back to red, while still trying to process what had happened between them. She didn't know what to make of Draco, even though she was positive he had misunderstood her earlier that day, clearly he hadn't. She knew he had not said those three words because he was in love with her, but she did believe that he cared, and right now that would have to be enough. Then she remembered that he had kissed her, more than once. She refused to let herself believe that it could mean something but was at a loss for the purpose behind any unnecessary displays of affection between the two. She touched her finger tips to her lips before shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Maybe he was as lonely as she was or maybe he was trying to tempt her into a physical relationship. She knew he would never push her into anything but he wasn't above trying, that much he had already proved.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Your response to this story makes my heart swell! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, has been following, has favorited and to all you anonymous readers out there! I have the next three chapters written and plan to finish this story as quickly as inspiration allows. That said, the updates may be less frequent after Chapter 12. This has been a fun story to write and I hope you will stay with me to the end!

Regards,

Jen215

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Chapter 10**

It was Saturday evening and they had just finished a very public dinner in Diagon Alley when he told her they had an appointment to attend down the street. He refused to give any details as they emerged from the restaurant and into waiting crowd of reporters and cameras. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in an effort to shield her from the press as he led her to the closest apperation point before turning on his heel. Seconds later they arrived in a small room at the back of a shop. As they made their way into the store Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked around at all the beautiful jewelry surrounding them.

"Mr. Malfoy, so good to see you again."

"Good evening, Mr. Birk." Draco shook hands with the store owner and introduced Hermione before indulging in polite conversation.

"As you know we have some beautiful pieces and I am certain we can find or have one made to suit your liking." The owner offered. Draco grabbed her hand and the couple made their way over to a case holding wedding ring sets.

"I will give you a few minutes." Mr. Birk told the couple before retreating.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" she hissed in panic.

He smirked at her discomfort before offering an explanation. "I thought you might like to pick a ring that you like, since you'll be the one wearing it."

She could feel the pink warm her cheeks as she just stared at him. It was a thoughtful and unexpected gesture that seemed too modern for him somehow. "I assumed there would be some kind of family ring that I would have to wear." She admitted quietly.

"No such ring exists." He smiled. "Come look and when Mr. Brik comes back you can try on a few." He offered.

She was hesitant at first but with Draco's assistance picked a few that she thought were beautiful. Hermione slid a band onto the ring finger of her left hand and laid her palm atop a black fabric covered board while the owner set a large square stone in the prongs of the ring. She tried on several settings but fell in love with an intricate design with a dozen smaller diamonds channel-set on each side of the band surrounding the center stone.

"I would like to see this setting," Draco motioned with his hand toward the band on Hermione's finger, "with a three carat diamond."

The brunette turned to look at the tall wizard beside her but he simply watched her hand as the old jeweler set a new stone within the prongs. "That's much better." Draco appraised.

"I don't know, isn't it a bit too much?" Hermione asked Mr. Birk.

"That, my Dear, is simply a matter of taste. I would say one could put as large as a four carat stone into this setting and it would look beautiful." The owner smiled warmly. A smile was all Hermione could manage before she gently removed the band from her finger.

"Please set this aside for me, I will be in to select a diamond in a few days." Draco told Mr. Birk as he handed over the daedal band.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I look forward to it."

Hermione had questions sitting at the tip of her tongue but held them in until they were alone at her flat.

"I didn't even know jewelers were open this late in the evening." She mentioned casually as she slipped off her shoes.

"Depends on the customer. The Birks have been the Black family jewelers for a few hundred years. They were one of the only designers that used Welch gold, back when it was considered elite, but as you saw, gold jewelry is not popular at the moment."

"That's interesting and yes, I did notice the lack of gold." She admitted, folding her feet under her and settling into the settee in her front room. "I can't believe we are almost at the engagement part of this arrangement already." She mused aloud.

"Not quite, but soon." He removed his suit jacket and set it across the back of the chair near her fireplace. She watched him closely as he walked over to the couch and sat down near her. "I still have to a few loose ends to tie up before we make anything official." He mentioned casually as he leant his head back on the settee and closed his eyes. She seldom stared at him, at least not outright, but in his relaxed state she felt safe taking a slow perusal of the tall wizard next to her. His shoulders were broad but his build was lean, his face handsome and is hair properly disheveled. A few moments later she watched as he loosened his tie yet didn't bother to open his eyes. "How much longer are you going to stare at me Granger?"

She quirked a smile. "Still as arrogant as ever, huh, Malfoy?" she teased.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He deadpanned

"Don't flatter yourself." She admonished.

"Keep watching me like that and you're going to give me the wrong idea. My offer still stands, just say the word." That earned him a smack on the chest but he was anticipating her brutality and grabbed hold of her arm upon strike.

"You…" she breathed out in surprise. He lifted his head, opening his eyes and turning toward her, his hold firm.

"It's inevitable. Don't you think?" He smirked, teasing her.

"You are a total arse, Draco. Now, let go of me." She laughed.

"No." he told her simply before he pulled her closer and tucked her into his side. She wanted to resist and pull back, but she didn't. She found his actions strange but couldn't say it was entirely awful.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Resting, which would be a lot easier if you were relaxed." He told her leaning his head back once again and closing his eyes.

"Why are you holding me?"

"Practicing." He mumbled.

"This can't be comfortable for you." She tried again.

"Soft… warm…" he mumbled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" She asked defeated. When he didn't respond she finally gave up and laid her head on his chest. She would let him sleep for a few minutes but then he had to go home.

She woke with a start and her heart raced as she assessed her surroundings. She was in her front room stretched out on the sofa next to Draco. His arm was still wrapped around her waist and she was sure they would both be sore by morning if they remained on the settee. She called his name quietly but he didn't wake. She tried again and rubbed her hand across his chest. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see her perched over him.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"I thought you might want to head home before you wake up sore tomorrow." She whispered.

"Yeah, probably should." He told her yet made no move other than to reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I don't know why you insist on making this more complicated." She breathed out.

"More fun." He corrected before attempting to sit up. He put his elbows on his knees for a moment before he stood. She stood too and made her way to retrieve his suit coat, meeting him in front of the fire.

"Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome." He told her before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in another chaste kiss. Moments later he disappeared in green flames.

* * *

He heard his fireplace roar to life and looked up curiously from the work spread across his desk. Hermione stepped out into his study and jumped in surprise when she found him staring at her. "You scared me! I didn't expect you to be sitting right there." She told him putting her hand to her chest to clam her beating heart.

He laughed, "Well, I could say the same for you, Granger. Can't get enough of me, I see?" He teased.

She shot him a glare but her cheeks became pink which only made him more curious about her unannounced visit. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"Let's drink, Malfoy. I need a gin and tonic or maybe a fire whisky." She declared as she began to make her way across the room toward the door. She only paused in the doorway to take in his shocked expression for a moment before she disappeared from sight. He sat at his desk trying to decide if Hermione had actually just walked through his study or if he had just imagined her. He deserted his paperwork and walked swiftly down to the kitchen. The wall concealing his favorite narrow room was open and when he walked in Hermione was behind the bar pouring a drink.

"What can I get you?" she asked as he leaned on the wood of the bar. "Fire whisky would be great." He replied eyeing her suspiciously. Although she seemed determined she also appeared anxious and he wondered what topic could possibly require drinks in the middle of the day to discuss. He let her finish her first drink before he probed.

"I know this was not in the plan for today so it's time to come clean." He informed her. She didn't move from behind the bar but instead conjured a stool with the flick of her wrist and a mumbled spell.

"We need to talk but first I'm going to finish this." she motioned to her full glass. He watched curiously as she drained the drink in a few large gulps and began making another drink.

"Granger, you might want to slow down, if you're slurring your words it will completely defeat the purpose of your visit." A smirk graced his face and she narrowed her eyes in response.

"Although I hate to admit it, you have a point." She conceded. She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly while he sat patiently. "We need to talk about last night."

"Ok. What about last night?"

"We fell asleep together on my sofa and… you kissed me."

"I guess I'm having a hard time understanding where the problem is." He said carefully.

"You don't see the problem?" she asked her voice rising at the end.

"No. I've kissed you before but it never warranted a talking to." he told her, his voice taking on a serious tone. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night but I think we need to get used to being physically close to one another."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact opposite. I don't think we can afford to complicate this… agreement with, well, that."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do! You're male!" She huffed.

"That's not fair. I may think about it a lot but that doesn't mean I would act on it. I don't sleep around, Granger." He ground out.

"Not even before we started this crazy agreement?"

"No, never have. I'm not as shallow as you think." He replied irritated.

She drained her second drink in an attempt to avoid looking at him. She was arguing with him because she was uncomfortable not because he was doing something inappropriate. If he was crossing some invisible line, she sure hadn't made an effort to stop it. Maybe she was the shallow one. Maybe she was the total arse instead of him. She focused on pouring gin over the remaining ice in her glass before she added a smidge of tonic and a wedge of lime. "I've been a complete jerk… and I'm sorry." She looked up to see his brows knitted together.

"We need to figure this out, and you need to take it easy on the gin. How will we solve anything once you're sloshed?"

She set the glass down after taking a quick pull. "Fine, let's figure this out."

"Here's my proposal… Let's act like the adults we are and determine ahead of time how we are going to manage through the physical stuff between us. It's going to continue happening, on one level or another so we might as well have a plan that we both agree on, for handling it."

"Ok, I'm with you so far but how do you propose we handle it?"

"I think we should just do what feels right when and if it feels right. Simple."

"What if you kiss me but that's not what I want?"

"Then just tell me to stop." He shrugged.

"That's it, just that easy?"

"Yep." He grinned proudly.

"Have you thought for one minute about that fact that a physical relationship is a terrible idea, not to mention that it never was part of this agreement, could totally expose us if things go badly, plus…" She was almost at a yell by this point, irate with his stupidity, "we don't even like each other." She finished, fuming.

He watched her for a long silent moment as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was beautiful and he wondered why he had not noticed sooner, why they had not been friends in school when they were so well suited for one another. Right, because he was a pureblooded git. No matter how right she might be he couldn't overlook his attraction for the witch in front of him, nor could he ignore that she had not once refused his advances.

"I understand what you're saying,"

"But you don't agree." She cut in brashly.

"No, I don't agree that it's a terrible idea. Although you made valid points, they are outdated and don't apply any longer. Think about it Hermione, would we even be having this conversation if there wasn't something more between us then a vow?"

"I thought we could be friends, Draco. _Friends_." She whined.

"We are friends. Friends that have developed a physical attraction to one another." He reasoned.

"You may feel that way about me, but I'm not attracted to you." She replied adamantly.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"What would give you the impression that I find you attractive?"

"Do you want a list? I'm not an idiot, Hermione, I see the way you look at me and you never push me away. Never."

He was right but she would never admit that, at least not willingly. "I'm lonely Draco. I miss having someone hold me and kiss me and love me. You're a warm body."

It stung good and hard for a minute and he sat back in his chair to glare at her. She was embarrassed, that much was clear but the other obvious emotion was nervousness. She might be lonely but he knew in that moment that he wasn't just a warm body. She was anxious to see if he believed her lie and there was no way he was letting her off the hook, not now.

"Finish that and let's have another. We still haven't come to any solution."

She drank what was left in her glass and began pouring another round. "I think it's better if we keep our distance, no unnecessary displays of affection." She told him glancing his way briefly as she added a lime to her drink.

He downed some of the amber liquid before responding. There was no way he could keep his end of her proposal. "Fine, no unnecessary touching… but, if you ever admit to finding me attractive, we abandon your proposal and go with mine instead."

She didn't' answer for a while but scrutinized him with her eyes instead. His confidence made her suspicious, but she wasn't going to pass on his commitment to back off. "It's a deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

Her research was going far better than she could have hoped and she felt confident that she was on the verge of discovering something that could be of use in bringing her parents back to her. The funds Draco had donated to her research effort had been the only reason she had made any progress. Research work without financial support was where brilliant ideas died, vanishing into thin air. The budget was her least favorite part of any project to manage since results were required for continued support but sometimes results didn't equate to galleons. She was so wrapped up in making sure the current experimental spells would lead to the next necessary step in her research that she never considered a setback. After putting in extra hours in the lab over several weeks and feeling confident in their findings, a project postponement was the last possible scenario she had imagined.

"An urgent project has come up at the Ministry and they have pulled several of the senior researchers together to find a solution." Her face was grave as she told him about how her morning had unfolded.

"So they've pulled you from your project temporarily?" He queried.

"They have and my project has been postponed."

"Can they do that?" He queried.

"Apparently, if the case is serious enough, they can do what they see fit." She lamented.

"What could be so urgent as to pull so many from their projects?" He wondered aloud.

She gave him a pointed look, "You know I can't talk about it."

"Of course not, but that doesn't quell my curiosity any."

"Well, as exciting an opportunity as it is, I still can't help but feel defeated in some sense. We were so close to something profound, Draco. So close." She whispered the last part looking out the window of the restaurant they had met at for lunch.

He reached out and took her hand in both of his. "I'm sorry."

If Draco had thought that Hermione had been busy the previous few weeks, it was nothing compared to the amount of time she had been putting in on this new project. He had hardly seen her for more than a few hours on the weekends and although he knew it shouldn't bother him, it did. He told Harry and Ginny one night over drinks how much he missed her but later wondered if he had meant it in the friendship sense, or how they had assumed. It seemed strange to miss her yet he wasn't sure how else to describe the feeling.

So after five and a half weeks, on a Thursday at half two in the afternoon all the research had paid off. The counter curse had been successful and what was a top secret security issue had been resolved. Once the private celebrations had ended, Hermione went home to her empty flat that she had done little but sleep in over the past few weeks. After a hot shower and change of clothes she dug her mobile from her handbag and called Draco.

"Hermione?" He answered, concern etched in his voice.

"Yes, it's me." She rolled her eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, brilliant actually. The project concluded today!" She beamed through the phone.

"That's great news. Congratulations!" She could hear the relief in his voice.

"It gets better, the entire team has tomorrow and all of next week off."

"Fantastic. Are you up for celebrating tonight?"

"I think so… "

"I'll make the arrangements and pick you up at seven." He told her, taking on a business like tone that was absent just moments before.

After dinner at one of her favorite restaurants and drinks with a bunch of her closest friends, Hermione was spent. It had been an exhausting handful of weeks and she wanted nothing more than to be able to relax.

"Come with me Wiltshire tomorrow?" He asked as he helped her out of her coat, once they were back at her flat.

"What?" She turned and stared at him dumbly.

"I thought maybe we could get away and relax for a few days at the guest house."

She pondered that for a moment before a smile crept onto her face, "That does sounds lovely."

"I've made arrangements to take tomorrow afternoon off of work. Can you be ready to leave by two?"

"Sure, I think I can manage that." She replied, already relishing the thought of sleeping in the next day.

"Good." He hesitated for a moment and she was positive he had looked at her lips before he turned and walked to her fireplace. "Maybe pack for the week in case you want to stay?" He offered as he stepped into the green flames, not waiting for an answer.

The guest house was exactly as she had remembered it from her previous visit, beautiful and quiet. Now that autumn had enveloped the countryside, the leaves on the trees were beginning to change, painting rich red, warm orange and bright yellow hues across the landscape. It was a trip that couldn't have come at a better time for Hermione and she very much looked forward to the relaxation that the setting seemed to promise. She had just put her suitcase into the closet of her room when she heard Draco call to her as he came into her suite.

"How does a celebratory glass of wine sound? I had father send over a bottle from the cellar at the manor."

"Wine sounds great… we aren't celebrating with your parents by chance are we?" She questioned trying to hide the feeling of unease that had suddenly clawed its way into her belly. How could she have been so preoccupied with thoughts of a relaxing trip and not consider that Draco's parents were probably in town during their visit. The research project had clearly tired her to the point of careless abandon.

"No, not unless you would like me to request their company." He smiled, amused.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary." She blushed and looked his direction. To her surprise he began to laugh. Not his business laugh or his polite laugh but a hardy sound that she had rarely been treated to. It was impossible not to join him and her laughter bubbled up and out into the room. It felt good to laugh, to really laugh, after all the serious work she had been engrossed in she was sure this was the best thing for her spirit.

"It's probably rotten that I find your discomfort with my parents so amusing but, Merlin I needed that." He admitted.

"I won't hold it against you. Well, at least not this time." she told him.

"Let's pour some wine and have a bite to eat, dinner won't be ready for a few more hours." He told her grabbing onto her hand without a thought.

She let him pull her from the room and was thankful when he dropped her hand as they reached the staircase to the foyer. It had been so easy to keep some distance between them when she had been immersed in work. She had hardly spent any time with him over the past six weeks due to the ministry project but now…

Draco led them to the large sitting room at the back of the house where a warm fire was crackling in the stone fireplace and the late afternoon sun cast a warm glow throughout the space. A bottle of wine, two glasses and a platter with fruit, cheese and crackers was set out on the coffee table. It was perfectly romantic and for a moment she wondered what the harm in caring for him could truly be. It was a stupid thought and she shook her head as if to clear it, quietly scolding herself for letting her guard down so easily. They settled onto the large leather sofa and Draco poured their wine while Hermione grabbed a handful of grapes.

They talked about work and the new policy that the Minister was proposing while they sunk further into opposite ends of the comfortable settee.

"I don't think I've been able to relax like this since the last time we were here." Hermione commented during a lull in their conversation.

He didn't respond, instead just watched her as she took another sip of her wine. He felt content as he sat there with her in his family's guest house and he contemplated when he may have ever felt this way about life. He had spent his entire existence trying to please his parents or competing with others to be successful, before working hard to prove that he deserved the position he had been given within Malfoy Industries. There had never been a time for content, no time for relaxing. Detoxing from his stressful life, maybe, but never content.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I don't. Although I wouldn't mind getting outside for a walk at some point while we're here." He added.

"I was thinking the same thing." She smiled. "Autumn is my favorite time of year."

"Well, it's settled. Now, we should probably have dinner before it gets any later." He mentioned.

Dinner was delicious and they hardly spoke as they ate, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. In fact, Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the quiet meal, an event that hadn't been a possibility while on the Ministry case. When they finished eating, Draco grabbed another bottle of wine from the rack on the kitchen wall and the pair went back to the sitting room. Hermione warmed her backside in front of the fire while he filled their glasses with the deep crimson liquid.

"If I didn't know better, I might think you were trying to get me drunk, Draco Malfoy."

"Well, then it's a good thing you know better." He smirked as he handed her the full glass. He retreated to the sofa and she cursed the wine for allowing her to blatantly ogle him as he walked away. She took a pull from her glass before deciding to join him.

"Did you give any consideration to staying into next week?" He questioned as she stretched her legs out, across the cushions until they came to rest at his thigh.

"I did."

"…and?" he prompted.

She sighed before she began, "This is going to sound ridiculous… I want to stay… but I don't want to stay here alone." She let the words hang in the air between them. When he looked at her a playful smirk graced his lips. "I see that smile, don't you dare make fun of me or make some sort of sexist remark or something!" The threat heavy in her voice.

"I had no such plans. I was merely going to suggest that maybe you missed me over these past few weeks, is all." His grin grew as a pink tint spread across her cheeks.

"Why should I have missed you? Did you miss me?" She realized too late that she was flirting.

"That depends on who you ask." He replied cryptically.

"Oh, you're useless!" she laughed, kicking his thigh lightly for emphases.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, into a more reclined position, keeping hold of her foot with one hand. She squealed at the movement before questioning him. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"Helping you relax." After receiving a disproving look, he added, "If you think you'll be more comfortable sitting up at a 90 degree angle, then be my guest."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I thought maybe you had forgotten about my request."

"Um, no… I think about your request every time we're together." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yep. Never should have agreed…" he mumbled shaking his head.

"You can't be serious?! " she half yelled, pulling her foot from his grasp.

"What if I am?" he questioned grabbing her ankle again and pulling until her head fell flat against the seat of the sofa. Before she could process being flat on her back, he was crawling over op of her. She had put her hands against his chest as he came closer in an effort to keep him away, but she stilled when his face loomed over her own. This distance plan of hers was definitely not working.

"Draco" She breathed.

He didn't move, just searched her face. She felt uncovered and vulnerable under his gaze and Ginny's comment about the famous Malfoy charm rang in her head. She didn't know how he did it… If she hadn't have taken that vow she might actually believe there was some emotion behind all that intensity. That maybe he felt something for her. Even her body wanted to believe; her stomach was being invaded by a swarm of butterflies, her heart was pounding and her brain was definitely shorting out. Why hadn't she pushed him away, screamed at him, anything…

"I'm going to kiss you… unless you tell me not to." He paused for only a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't fight him but instead melted into him, giving into a desire that she had tried desperately to deny. He felt good, so warm, and all thoughts of keeping him at a distance suddenly disappeared. He was almost cautious at first, as if he was giving her a chance to change her mind, but she didn't, and soon he felt her hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Some called it snogging, some referred to it as kissing, others called it making out, regardless, it was happening. How long had her lips been locked with his? She hardly had the ability to think let alone gauge time under these circumstances. It was a blissful paradise of heated breath where intensity flared and burned with every touch, every caress. When his fingers grazed her bare skin just below her breast, she froze and turned her head away from him. He pulled back to look at her, clearly puzzled.

"Draco, what are we doing?" her question just above a whisper.

He didn't answer but laid his forehead on her shoulder. They stayed like that, in each other's arms for a long time, trying to reconcile what had just happened. He hadn't planned to kiss her but he would be lying if he said he didn't think about it every time he was near her. He was falling for her; it was becoming evident to him now. He wondered fleetingly if she felt the same way before he remembered she was the one who had put an end to his advances.

He righted himself on the settee as she scooted to a sitting position, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her bent knees. They didn't speak for several tense minutes, each silently evaluating what transpired between them.

"This is a bad idea, for us to get involved like this, I mean." She told him quietly.

"Why?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"What? You think it's a _good_ idea?" She asked incredulously.

He sighed. "Honestly, Hermione… I didn't consider what side of the line kissing you falls on. I, unlike you, don't over-think these things.

"You say that as if your way of handling this is better. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if it weren't for your lack of thought." She argued.

"It's not as if you made any attempt to stop me. Why you're upset now is beyond me, you can't take back what happened."

"Oh, believe me, I know! Just like this bloody arrangement." She clapped a hand over her mouth the moment the words left her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." She whispered.

He stood and turned toward her. "It's fine if you did mean it… we're in this together regardless of how we feel today, tomorrow or next year. This experience hasn't been horrible to date, and I hope I still feel that way when it's over. Besides, I would hate for our divorce to get ugly." He was snide, his agitation palpable as he walked away from her.

She sat stunned for only a moment before her anger flared and she hopped off the couch to follow him. She hollered out to him as he began to ascend the stairs. "How dare you! How dare you threaten me just because I rejected you." She stood fuming in the shadows at the bottom of the staircase. In the late hour the house was dark, the only light coming from the hallways and a few low burning candles in the foyer. He slowly made his way down towards her trying hard to reel in his anger.

"Your freak out about the physicality of our relationship has nothing to do with me. I kissed you because I wanted to and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"You were supposed to give me space, you agreed!" She argued stepping toward him, onto the first stair.

"You act like I forced myself on you… I clearly remember you being a willingly participant and, dare I say, enjoyed it. I'm sure I could remind you if you've forgotten…"

The red in her cheeks was evident, even in the minimal light of the stairwell and his lips curved upward slightly.

"I'm certain that won't be necessary." She huffed.

"Hermione, listen…" He sighed, then stepped down onto the step next to her. "…Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did but I'm not sorry about kissing you."

"Merlin, Draco! This situation we're in, we agreed to… its complicated enough already."

He stared at the pleading look on her face and then wrapped his arms around her and held her for several minutes. She wanted to move away, knew she should not feel comfort in his embrace but her body was not responding. She had too much wine to think rationally, as evidenced by the earlier snogging session, and cursed herself for not placing blame on the damn libations when she had the chance. She couldn't believe they had argued and she was quite embarrassed about her wonton behavior.

"I'm not the girl who randomly snogs a bloke she's not dating." She lamented in a mumble into his shoulder.

He loosened his hold and looked down at her. "First, I'm anything but random and technically speaking, we are dating."

"But we're not! We say we are and we act the part in public but… this isn't real."

"It is real, Hermione. We agreed to get married; a relationship doesn't get more real than that." He stated calmly.

"The marriage will be legal but our feelings for each other aren't real."

"You're thinking about this the wrong way." He informed her. "I care about you and I'm attracted to you, those feelings are very real."

She sighed, defeated. He was right, she could stop taking the doom and gloom approach and instead, embrace what feelings they did have for one another. Would it be so bad to admit that she cared for him? She wasn't sure. It was too late to continue this insane conversation with him. Besides, once his mind was made up about something, it was unwavering and she knew this would be no different.

"I can't talk about this anymore tonight, too tired." She gave up.

He felt hope swell in his chest when she didn't disagree with him. This was the first time he had felt anything for a witch that went deeper than her looks, it was new and slightly uncomfortable to realize, yet not unwelcome. "Let's turn in; I'll walk you to your room."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione and all other names you recognize, are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

The next morning when she wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee she found a note scrawled on a piece of parchment next to a mug and full pot of hot coffee.

_Hermione,_

_ I have matters that need my attention at the Manor this morning. I will be home before dinner._

_ D.M._

Home, as in a place they lived?...together? It was a foreign concept to think of, but she realized all too soon they would be living together, sharing the same space every day. These were all things she had considered when he proposed the agreement but it was much more comfortable an idea back then. Today she was facing feelings she didn't anticipate having let alone understand. That coupled with the fact that she had seen a side of him that was a drastic contradiction to the person she thought he was only helped to further confuse matters. She decided the only logical thing to do was take things one day at a time, one step at a time. She could handle that.

Draco found his mother's request peculiar at best and was less than enthusiastic to find out what had been so urgent a matter that he pay her a visit today. Narcissa was dressed smartly for a Saturday morning and Draco's suspicion rose. After embracing his mother he inquired as to the urgent matter she mentioned in her owl that morning.

"Oh, Draco, can't a mother just want to spend time with her only son over a spot of tea?" she asked coyly before heading for the sitting room.

"I wouldn't consider that urgent." He deadpanned.

His mother ignored his comment as she settled on the cream settee. "I heard you were at the guest house."

"Yes, that's right." He answered while pouring tea for his mother.

"Just for the weekend, I assume?"

"I'm not sure yet actually…"

"Oh? Well, that's quite unlike you. Is everything alright?... You aren't fighting with…"

"Mother." He interrupted her question, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Why am I here?" Frustration laced his tone.

"Fine, Draco, have it your way. I wanted to talk to you… about Hermione."

"What about her?" He questioned, beginning to feel slightly defensive.

"Well, I was in to see Mr. Birk yesterday and he mentioned that you had been in his store a month or more ago. He also told me how nice it was to meet Ms. Granger."

"Did he tell you why I was at his shop?" Draco asked with interest.

"I'm not naïve, Draco! I'm pretty sure I know why you and Ms Granger were at the jeweler together."

"I did have my watch battery replaced." He offered but his humor was lost on Narcissa.

"You have to keep us informed, Draco. There are traditions dating back to…"

"I haven't proposed, if that's what's on your mind." He interrupted her once more.

"Thank Merlin." She sighed in relief. At least there's still time." She added thoughtfully.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Draco, your father and I only want what's best for you, for our family. You still have some time before your 30th birthday to find a suitable witch to marry. Please, let us help you."

"I see." He responded. "Well, it's been lovely seeing you but I must get back, Hermione and I are spending the weekend together." He told her standing to leave.

Narcissa's lips tightened into a straight line. "Take this serious, Draco! You are wasting your time and you don't have much you can afford to lose. Be sensible, for our family's sake."

"I'm well aware of the conditions surrounding my inheritance. I have every intention of fulfilling the requirements, even if that means marrying a witch that the family doesn't approve of." He calmly replied, his expression schooled into a mask of indifference.

"Why? When any pure blood witch would be honored to be your wife, why are you even considering her?" His mother hissed out in anger.

"I'm not considering her, I've chosen her. Do you think joining our family is going to be easy for her? It would be ideal if you had a fondness for Hermione, but you seem determined to find fault with her instead. If she makes me happy, shouldn't that be enough?" He challenged.

"It's not that simple, Draco, and you know that!" He shook his head and began to walk away from her. "Marrying her is unacceptable!" She reprimanded as he strode out of the room.

When he rounded the corner to the foyer he the backside of a beautiful blonde woman came into view. She wore a knee length dress that hugged her curves and showed off her endless milky legs. She had just handed her coat to the house elf when she turned and noticed him.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted almost seductively.

"Leah? It's good to see you again." He smiled.

"Your mother asked me for tea and promised I'd get to see you, how could I pass that up?" She told him flirtatiously.

Realization dawned bright. Of course his mother had orchestrated this meeting, it all made sense now… the urgency, the relief at finding out he wasn't engaged, the gorgeous blonde before him. "Did she?"

"It's been so long since we've seen one another but I was hoping we could enjoy getting reacquainted." She told him sweetly, running her hand down his arm.

"Well, I hate to disappoint but, I'm already running late as it is. Maybe another time?" He offered politely, failing to miss her confused look.

"Yes…another time, I suppose." She reluctantly replied as she watched him depart through the front door of the manor.

It was brisk outside as he made his way across his family's property. It was late morning and the sun was illuminating the landscape, highlighting all the beauty this time of year offered. He kicked rocks on the path as he walked trying to dispel some of his agitation with the morning's events. Draco knew his mother meant well, in her own way, but this on top of his argument with Hermione last night… plus all these pleasant feelings she seemed to evoke, it was just too much. He had expected resistance and disapproval from his parents where Hermione was concerned but he wasn't prepared for Leah. He had fancied her for much of his childhood but was certain she had agreed to marry a French wizard a year or more ago. Leah walking back into his life now was bitter sweet. He could have easily married her, but it was too late to consider her now, he was bound to Hermione, a vow that neither could break. As the house came into view he began to wonder what lengths his mother would go to in order to secure Leah a spot in their family. He was fairly certain he knew the answer which only served to complicate the situation. Luckily he knew of one very simple remedy for keeping his mother at bay.

Hermione crossed his mind and he hoped that their argument from last night was truly over. He thought he had smoothed things over but he wouldn't know for sure until he saw her. He looked out momentarily across the field in front of him and just as he was about to turn for the house he saw her. She was walking along the tree line in the distance and his feet immediately changed course carrying him in her direction. Before he reached her, she stopped to sit under a large maple tree. He could tell she was lost in thought by the way she twirled the stem of a multicolored leaf between her finger and thumb. The sound of crunching leaves was all that signaled his approach and when she turned, she looked surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you before dinner."

"I didn't expect to find you out here." He countered.

"Everything alright at the Manor? Did you take care of whatever it was that needed your attention." She asked, interested.

"Turns out I wasn't needed after all."

"Well, good. Come sit." She offered, patting the spot beside her.

He didn't sit, but instead laid down on his back at her side, put his hands underneath his head and closed his eyes.

"Was it that bad?" she asked after watching him for a time.

"What?"

"The visit with your parents. I can tell you're upset." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her in disbelief.

"It wasn't bad. Infuriatingly frustrating and a complete waste of time is probably more accurate." He admitted.

"Anything I can help with?" she offered

He closed his eyes again. "I've been thinking about that, actually."

"What exactly?" she inquired.

"How you can help." He opened his eyes to look at her again. "There _is_ one thing that you could do." He told her sitting up.

"Ok. What is it?." She was intrigued now. He grabbed hold of her hand and she watched silently as he played with her fingers for a few seconds. She wanted to pull away from him, limit their contact, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Marry me."

She was in shock, staring blankly at Draco while his words danced in the air between them. When she didn't respond he picked up his wand and within seconds was clutching a small black box after a mumbled accito spell.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked again still holding onto her hand. When she still sat there silent he began to laugh. "This would be the part where you reply with a 'yes'" he told her jovially. Her cheeks reddened and she finally managed to give her acceptance as he slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger.

"Draco, this is too much." She whispered looking down at the diamonds on her finger.

"You picked it out." He teased her.

"Not this." She pointed to the large center stone. "I don't… I didn't…this is…"

"Is it not to your liking?" He inquired, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I mean, what's not to like… its beautiful, really."

"I thought so too." He looked at her finger to admire the ring. "It suits you, I think." He told her.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked, unsure.

"Not at all."

It took a few moments to process what was happening, even though this had been the plan all along."So this is it, we're really doing this?"

"It does seem that way." He smiled.

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence as she kept staring from her ring to Draco, who again was laying beside her with his eyes closed. She knew their engagement would come sooner then she would ever be ready for but this was the last thing that crossed her mind as a possibility for today. All she had intended to do was get some fresh country air and let Draco know that she felt bad about arguing with him. Her fake boyfriend putting a ridiculously large diamond engagement ring on her finger was not on her radar… Which in retrospect, seemed quite stupid considering they had shopped together for the ring and had discussed at length the general timing of his proposal. She again felt it logical to blame work for the oblivion she seemed to be drowning in.

When the pair returned to the guest house, Hermione immediately retreated to her room claiming she needed a rest but that she would be back down for dinner. She closed the door to her suite and with a flourish of her wand the lock gave a satisfying click. She walked into the bathroom and started in the mirror at the sparkler on her left hand. From this distance it looked even larger and she groaned before working it off her finger. She inspected the beautiful piece of jewelry from a couple different angles before setting it on the counter. The whole world would know she was engaged when she returned to London, it would be hard for her friends and colleagues not to notice. She scowled at the ring as if it were to blame for her predicament but suddenly noticed what looked like an inscription along the inside of the band. She lifted the ring to eye level and tilted it until the lights illuminated the cursive writing inside. She felt her heart beat stutter as she read Draco's slanted script.

_You have my heart_


End file.
